Out of Time
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Spin-off of 'Hello, Goodbye' Mainly an OC story. A mysterious woman appears in front of the Jedi Temple and claims to be from the future and married to Obi-wan Kenobi. What does this mean for the Jedi Master and his Padawan?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I don't own Star Wars. This story is a spin-off of 'Hello, Goodbye.' It's a AU verse that is mainly from my original character's POV (Lady Thrice, who first appeared in my fanfic 'Hello, Goodbye'). Basically, Lady Thrice is thrown into the past after living happily ever after with Ben Kenobi after the fall of the Empire. Though, be warned I don't really have a direction with this plot.

* * *

Out of Time

Chapter 1

A strange bust of light swallowed her whole and blinded all her senses. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't know where she was. At one moment, she was alone in her room and the next she was standing on a platform in front of a strange massive building. She turned around and saw fast moving ships and transports whizzing by over head and roaring and humming in her ears. She saw other tall building and noticed that they cropped up everywhere. The whole landscape was crawling with skyscrapers. It was almost overwhelming. All the movement and sounds. It made her feel exposed and vulnerable and she didn't like it at all.

She hardly knew where to focus her eyes on all the commotion around her that she felt a bit dizzy, but there was something odd about the building she was facing. There was some kind of vibration that seemed to call to her deep inside. It was a feeling that was familiar, yet felt some how off. It was like tasting a dish and realizing you forget to season it with a spice.

At last, she made up her mind. She was going to go inside. She was going to track down this vibration and then try and get some answers. She was determined.

She then marched up the stairs and entered the massive building and saw that within it looked like some sort of temple. And all around all kinds of creatures move about while dressed in almost identical robes. They all wore light tunics and brown robes that touched the ground as they walked. They all looked like monks and she hoped that they wouldn't notice her as she was wearing a robe too. She had on a black robe and a dark red gown underneath with a white sash. She placed her hand tightly over her sword and fingered the spirit stone at the hilt. She sensed there was a mysterious aura about all these people. She didn't like being among so many unknown auras. She could tell they were strong.

Quietly, she moved as swiftly as she could through the halls and rooms of the temple and tried her best to hone in onto the one that was the most familiar. Yet, as she walked she saw that the creatures came in all ages, gender and species. Young children ran about and were being taught lessons and several pairs of youths seemed to be teamed up with older mentors. It looked to her like this temple was more of a school than a religious center.

Then, finally at last she came to a room that was filled with light and over flowing with the sound of running water. She entered and saw hundreds of fountains were bubbling and singing in the air. It was clearly a tranquil place and she could feel the energy of the universe move strongly within the atmosphere. It seemed to hum all around her and she allowed her spirit to vibrate along with it. Very so slowly, she opened her life force to it and closed her eyes to center her mind.

She knew she was close to the familiar aura.

Then, in a flash a laser-sword cut threw the air and she quickly tumbled and drew out her black blade with a clash. Sparks sizzled and flashed and the two duelers parted to get a good look at their opponents.

She turned her sharp gaze and saw a young man dressed all in black. He had an intense look in his steel blue eyes and he had long brown hair. He looked to be about in his late teens, but no more than twenty. He began to circle her like an animal would his prey, but she could tell he was also curious about her identity.

He asked, "Who are you? How did you get inside the Temple?"

However, the woman didn't answer right away. She gave the young man a critical look and narrowed her eerie red eyes. "You aren't the one I seek."

The young man didn't like being ignored and shouted, "I asked you a question! Who are you? How did you get in? You aren't a Jedi."

"Jedi?" parroted the woman.

Then, suddenly a bearded man with redish-brown hair came into view and rushed to the young man's side. "Anakin, what's worng? I sensed you were startled by something in the Force."

The youth, Anakin then pointed to the mysterious woman with his sword. "It's this woman, Master. Somehow she entered the Temple undetected and I felt her presence through the Force while I was meditating. Don't be deceived Master, she is very strong. I think she is looking for someone."

The older man then stepped forward and drank in the strange woman's appearance. She was wearing a long black robe that could have easily been mistaken for a Jedi's, but underneath she wore a red dress and long black hair. Yet, the thing that was the most alien about her was her eerie red eyes. They seemed to shine like two rubies and he noticed that she was gazing at him with just as much focus as he was.

He nodded his head slightly and said, "I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. And this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?"

The woman suddenly gasped. She lowered her sword and unexpectedly dropped it onto the ground with a clang. She took a small step forward and spoke in a soft tender voice, "Obi-wan? Ben, my beloved… I'm so lost." The mysterious woman then ran to Obi-wan in full force and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Silent tears began to pour down her face as she gently began to rain kisses all along his neck and face.

Meanwhile, Anakin was floored. Not only had some strange woman some how entered the Jedi Temple undetected, she seemed to have a thing for his Master. Now, he really wanted to know who this woman was. Though, from the shocked look of his Master, Anakin deduced that he didn't know her either.

Tentatively, Obi-wan removed the woman's arms from around his waist and sighed. He really had no clue who this woman was, but she obvious seemed to know him or she thought she did. Not that being kissed was so wrong. It was better than getting into a fight, but still he had no idea on how to handle this situation. But first things first, he had to get her identity.

"Please, Miss could you tell me your name?"

The strange woman tilted her head in confusion and regarded the question with a frown. "It's me, love. Your Lady Thrice. Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name."

The woman's ruby-eyes widen in shock. "Has something happened to you? Why do you have amnesia?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't believe I'm suffering from amnesia, Lady Thrice. I think I'd remember a meeting with someone like you. Perhaps you've mistaken me for someone else?"

"No!" she roared. "I think I'd know my own husband."

"Husband!" shouted Anakin. "Since when have you been married?"

The Jedi Master turned his head and replied, "Anakin, I can assure you I've never been married before in my life. And Jedi are not encouraged to marry. Attachments are forbidden." Obi-wan then addressed the strange woman, "And Lady Thrice, I am not your husband. I have never had a wife."

The woman then gave Obi-wan a fiery glare. "I do not know what has happened, but I can assure you I am your wife. And you are my husband, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi! You asked me to be yours and I am. I am Lady Thrice, third sister to the Blackswan clan of the Goldbird Society. I am a user of the Living Force, the ki, and I was your trainer for six months after your revival. And I have been married to you for thirty years."

Yet, Lady Thrice's rant didn't have the desired affect and instead Obi-wan frowned and said, "But that's impossible, I'm only in my mid thirties now and I hardly think we were married when I was a child."

"What?" exclaimed the stunned woman. "But you aren't just thirty. We met when you were in your sixties. This doesn't make any sense. How can this be? I'm so confused."

Anakin approached his Master and rubbed his neck also confused. "Did she say sixties? Is she saying you marry her when you're an old man, Master? Why would she marry you when you're an old geezer?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "Apparently, I look quite good in my old age, but that's assuming I'll still look the same. The lady here thinks I'm her husband as I appear now. And thirty years of marriage after age sixty, that would make me ninety."

Anakin shook his head. "But that doesn't make any sense. You'd be dead by ninety."

The Jedi Master frowned. "Thank you, Anakin."

"It would appear you are not my husband," said Lady Thrice. The strange woman then raised her hand towards her fallen sword and summoned it back into her gasp with the use of the Force. Her actions surprised the two Jedi and they both looked at her curiously as she sheathed it at her belt. She then looked up at the two men and bowed.

"May the Force be with you, my friend." The strange woman then turned and began to walk way.

Obi-wan was shocked. Her departure was so abrupt—so sudden. He still had so many questions. There was so much he didn't know. He couldn't let her leave. Without warning, he caught her by the arm and swung her around and saw she was crying. He was startled to see silent tears trailing down from her crimson-eyes, but she never made a sound. Obi-wan felt sympathy for this strange lady. She looked so sad and he realized that she wasn't the type of person who shed tears easily. If not, she'd never choose to hide them. It was clear to him that she was so sort of warrior. She was probably used to being hard and being emotional was something she didn't normally do. It was obvious now that their meeting had hurt her far more than she had let on.

"Please, don't go Lady Thrice. It is apparent that you are in need of help and I wish to aid you."

Mournfully, the lady replied, "That is kind of you Master Jedi, but I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, we can share our information and together we can figure it out. Come, let's go sit down. Perhaps we can speak with Master Yoda and get his opinion on this."

Lady Thrice shook her head and smiled, "I doubt the little green troll will know anymore then we do already."

Anakin exclaimed, "Little green troll! Master did you hear what she just said?"

Obi-wan sighed and began to lead the two towards Master Yoda's office.

***

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Time

Chapter 2

Master Yoda hummed when he saw Master Obi-wan and padawan Anakin walk into his office with a strange young woman. He felt a strange Force signature radiate from her aura that was similar yet different from a user of the Force. It was neither of the Light or the Dark, but had great potential nonetheless.

"Master Obi-wan, Padawan Skywalker, who this guest be?"

Obi-wan gave a side-ways glance at the lady and said, "This is Lady Thrice. She claims to have known me in the future, but she doesn't know how she came to be here at this present time. I do not know if what she says is true, Master but I feel she is tell me the truth."

Yoda hummed and said, "Have more than this, you have to tell me, Obi-wan."

The Knight sighed and anxiously pulled at his robes before he continued, "Yes, Master. Lady Thrice claims to be my future wife. She said we were married for thirty years and that we met when I was about sixty years of age, but she seemed to think I will look the same. She also appears to be able to use the Force, but she is not a Jedi. She is a trained warrior and dueled briefly with my Padawan before I intervened."

The little Master closed his eyes in thought. "Indeed, strange this woman's appears is. Strong in the Force she is. Claim to be from the future, is strange. Tell us, Lady Thrice how you came to be here."

The strange woman glanced at each face in the room and replied, "I don't remember how it happened. One minute I was standing in my room and suddenly a strange blinding light flashed around me and the next moment, I found myself standing outside of the Jedi Temple. I didn't think I had traveled through time, but if I did, doesn't my being here put your future in jeopardy?"

Master Yoda asked, "Why do you think this?"

"Because I know of things that will come to pass. My actions, my presence may altar what will be. My present may no longer exist because of something I'll do or say might change it. My husband may never exist. My future might not ever be. Oh! By the seven rings of hell, what if I have already said too much?"

"Calm yourself, Lady Thrice," said Master Yoda.

The red-eyed lady bowed her head and replied, "Forgive me, Master Yoda, but everything—it's so overwhelming. I'm not normally so high strung."

Lady Thrice then took in a deep breath and allowed her spirit to resonate with the Living Force. It was an exercise she had done a million times and it was a means to center her mind, but she didn't realize the affect she had on the Jedi in the room. She didn't realize how they could feel her moved the natural flow of the Force and channel the raw energy of the cosmos within her body like a magnifine glass focusing light and concentrated it into that one single room. In that one brief moment, she was truly one with the Force and it left them all in awe.

Then, just as quietly has it came, it was gone. The energy stopped and it seemed to snap the Jedi out from their trance. Even Master Yoda seemed taken back from the experience.

Obi-wan slowly approached Lady Thrice with narrowed eyes and said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just centered myself that's all."

Anakin couldn't believe his ears. In a loud outburst he shouted, "Center yourself! That's all? That must have been one of the most intense feelings I ever had with the Force in my life. It was like there was no negative and no positive, there was only pure energy. It was like I could feel everything, yet I was nothing all at same time. Like the whole universe was inside me, but I was still a speck and you—you say you were just centering yourself? What kind of Jedi are you? Are you some kind of witch?"

However, Lady Thrice was unfazed by Anakin's rant and it was his Master that spoke next. Obi-wan couldn't allow his apprentice to get carried away with his emotions even if it was a unique experience, so gently he said, "Anakin, please contain yourself."

He then turned to Thrice. "And please, Milady. Please explain what it was we just experienced. I have never felt the Living Force so acutely as I did just then."

The red-eyed woman turned to face Obi-wan and gave him a shy smile. "I've forgotten how surprised you were the first time I showed you how my people use the Force, what we call the ki. My husband used to love experiencing the Living Force with me all the time. You see I don't know how to use the Force like a Jedi. I only know my people's ways, but my husband said that the difference was in the channeling. I can channel my own energy to intensify all the natural energy around me. I have the ability to direct it and cast it out into various forms." Thrice then paused and then said to Anakin, "Guess you can call me a witch."

Master Yoda hummed in contemplation. "Yes, interesting use of the Force, you have. Allow me, you will to probe your mind. Perhaps gain a clue to you being here, I will."

Lady Thrice nodded her head in consent. "I will do what you ask." The red-eyed woman then approached Master Yoda and lowered herself to her knees.

The old Master gave the woman a curious look. "Trust in me, you do?"

"Yes, you were my husband's Master. He trusted you with his life. I trust his judgment."

Master Yoda nodded his head in understanding and carefully reached up to touch the woman's forehead. A bombardment of images flashed across the Grand Master's mind. He was almost overwhelmed by the information that sailed across his psyche.

"You are very old, Lady Thrice."

"A woman never relieves her true age, Master Yoda."

The old Master laughed and fast forward through two centuries of memories to the moment when she had disappeared. He saw the flash of blinding light but he also couldn't understand what had happened. Everything had happened too fast and she didn't do anything that seemed to trigger the event. It was a mystery. All he could gleam was a strange sensation he felt in the Force.

Master Yoda slowly removed his hand from the woman's head with a frown. "I cannot see what caused you being here, Lady Thrice. Clouded was the vision by the Force. Believe I do, the Force has brought you here."

Lady Thrice also frowned and rose from her place by the old Master seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe in destiny. I believe in cause and effect. Something or someone has brought me here to this time and this place and I wish to go back."

Master Yoda shook his head. This woman was stubborn even if she was really quite old. In fact, she was the only being he had met in a long time that even came close to his age. Yet, she acted so immature.

"Stay you will at the Temple. A guest you shall be. We must learn more about why you are here." Master Yoda then turned to Obi-wan. "Master Kenobi will help investigate. Go and give her lodging. Dismissed."

The two Jedi bowed their heads and left the office with Lady Thrice.

***

Once in the halls, Obi-wan rubbed his beard and said, "Anakin, go to the lodging master and get a room set up for Lady Thrice. In the mean time, I think we ought to learn more about the situation and get a bite to eat. I'll take Lady Thrice up to our rooms and order us up a meal. Meet us there when you are done."

"All right, Master." And then swiftly Anakin was gone and left Lady Thrice and Obi-wan alone.

The Jedi Master gave the ruby-eyed lady a curious glance. So, this was supposed to be his future wife? He had to admit she certainly was very beautiful. She had a youthful face and flawless skin, inky black hair and a cultured grace. Plus, she seemed to know everything there was to know about the Jedi, yet she wasn't one herself. She obviously wasn't human. What was her species? And she appeared to be both gentle and ferocious all at the same time. She was really quite an enigma. He had absolutely no idea how he'd ever end up married to such a puzzle in his life. She also mentioned something about her title. That 'lady' business didn't sound like manners. She sounded like she came from a background of some importance. Did he marry into wealth? Was he going to become some sort of intergalactic gold-digger? No—that seemed as likely as Master Windu growing a full head of hair.

Obi-wan sighed and then heard Lady Thrice laugh, "You worry too much, my friend."

"I'm not worried. I was just thinking."

"No, you always worry too much, it's a part of your charm. I was just thinking how strange it is to be with you, but you aren't the 'you' that I know. It's like we are meeting for the first time all over again."

Obi-wan reflected on her words and gently began to direct their walk toward his rooms. It never accrued to him to think of all this from her prospective. It must be like nightmare. To one minute being happily married and at home and then the next being whisked away to where nobody knows you.

"I'm sorry, Milady for your lose. I can't imagine what this experience must be like for you. Maybe you could tell how we met in your time?"

Lady Thrice gave the Jedi Master a smile. "Well, you'd be glad to know your manners never seem to change. But, I'm not sure if I should tell you. First, what if I somehow change things and make it worse or I tell you and it isn't a surprise."

"Then I'll make it my business to act surprise when we do meet."

The lady then laughed and replied, "That's a funny idea. All right. We met in the future. Thirty years from now you've died, but your body and mind were revived and I was assigned to train you by my Master I was to teach the ways of the ki."

"Your Master?"

"Yes, my Lord, my father."

"I don't understand. You say I died? How did I die? And why was I revived?"

Lady Thrice gave Obi-wan a serious look and paused. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"You don't think I should know?"

Lady Thrice broke her gaze and sighed. "No, I won't deny you any information you seek. I can't refuse you. But you must know that if you are on the same path you once were than your life will be filled with loneness and grief. I wish I could spare you all your suffering, but you must have faith—you must have hope. Our future together is my greatest joy."

"I-I'm flattered, Milady and I thank you for agreeing to share your information, but I think some things are better off left unknown. My mission is to return you to your home. Not to gain insight into the future."

Obi-wan then opened the door to his shared quarters with Anakin and showed Lady Thrice inside and began to prepare a simple meal. He noticed that orderlies had already arrived and left a tray filled with dishes. He served his guest and sat.

Lady Thrice then gazed at her host with a kind smile. "You mustn't worry, my friend. History is not etched in stone. You can only cross a bridge when you've arrived."

"I'm not worried. Who's worried?" he denied.

"Sith! You try my patience. I know you Sir Knight. I know you better than you think and I know you are worried. I know the wheels never stop spinning inside your head."

Obi-wan laughed. "Oh, so you know me, do you? Well, I can't stop thinking, Milady no matter what you say."

The lady then tilted her head appraisingly and replied, "Yes, I know you and I'll tell you what need to hear to stop."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said. Then much to the Jedi's surprise, she crossed her arms over her chest and tried her best to imitate Obi-wan's impersonation of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Padawan, be mindful of the Living Force. Keep your thoughts on the present."

Obi-wan was shocked. He hadn't expected her to do that. "You knew Master Qui-Gon?"

"No. I never met him. But my Knight used to talk about his former Master often."

Obi-wan snorted, "Your Knight?"

Lady Thrice frowned, "Yes, its all rather confusing to keep both you and my husband separated in my thoughts. The differences are very minor. I can't refer to you both as Ben in a sentence. I have to be creative with references."

"I don't go by the name Ben. I am Obi-wan."

"Oh? I forgot," startled the lady. "This is another life." Lady Thrice than gazed out into space with a far away look in her crimson-eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'll wait an entire lifetime if I have to, to be yours again."

***

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Time

Chapter 3

When Anakin finally arrived he had already sent word to his Master about a room for their guest, Lady Thrice. The mysterious woman had excused herself and retired by the time he got in and he saw his Master look weighed down with worry.

Anakin gave his Master a friend pat on the back and startled piling on food onto a plate. "Yeah, Master. Why do you look so down? Did you have a fight with that witch woman?"

Then, unexpected Obi-wan looked up and said, "No. She loves me, Anakin."

"What! Really? She told you that?"

"No, she didn't have to. It was in everything else she said, but she doesn't strike me as a woman that easily falls in love. Oh Anakin, there was such a passion about her—such devotion. She doesn't just love me, she's in love with me and she said she'd wait an entire lifetime for her husband to return. And I believed her. Something tells me she'd wait a thousand years to be reunited with her Knight again."

"How do you know she wasn't lying?"

"No, she was open to me through the Force. She wasn't lying. But, what troubles me is her knowledge about our futures. She mentioned that things wouldn't be very pleasant."

"Then, why don't you ask her what will happen? Or is she holding back?"

"That's not it, Ani. Lady Thirce agreed to tell me everything, but she also cautioned me that it might do more harm than good. I agree. Knowing too much about the future will probably just make us feel like it's predestine. We have to stay forced on the mission and that is to return her to her proper place, not for her to become our informant."

Anakin sighed, "Ok, I get it Master. Knowing the future is dangerous, but what if what she knows can prevent the Dark Side from returning. She could have information about the Sith."

"No, Anakin. I won't open that Pandora's box."

"Why? Is it because you don't trust her?"

"I don't even know her."

"Or is it because she's your future wife and you might end up breaking the Code?"

Obi-wan then turned to Anakin and glared, "Padawan, you go too far!"

"But, Master you said so yourself. She isn't lying and she loves you. What other explanation is there than you married and formed an attachment regardless of the Code."

"No, Anakin. I would never betray the Code. And that isn't what she said. The future is not written in stone. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go meditate."

***

The next morning, Anakin woke up before his Master and was surprised. Normally, Obi-wan was an early riser, but he supposed that he had a lot on his mind and must have stayed up late trying to clear his thoughts. The young man decided to pay their mystery guest a visit before training and walked down the hall to her room.

Anakin pressed the chime and waited for the door to open, but instead he was called from inside to enter. With a shrug, he opened the door and stepped into the room and saw that Lady Thrice was already dressed and practicing her sword stance with her weird metallic sword.

Her movements were like a dance and she seemed to be atone to her own private song. Every lunge and every thrust of her blade was fluid and clean. It was clear to anyone she was an experienced warrior. Yet, her sword puzzled him. Anakin just couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that this woman's ordinary metal sword was able to deflect his lightsaber.

"Good morning, Lady Thrice."

"Good morning, Skywalker."

"I'm curious, how were you able to deflect my lightsaber with your blade?"

Lady Thrice laughed, "With the Force of course. Remember what I said in Master Yoda's office, I can channel the energy of the Living Force in anyway I want. I channeled the Force through my blade. In fact, I can channel the energy throughout my entire body. It just takes a clear mind and concentration."

"Do you think I could do that too?"

"I don't see why not, but the concept is rather hard for Jedi to understand. I've been told my methods are actually very similar to the ways of the Sith."

Anakin was disturbed to hear that bit of news. Her style was like the Sith? He didn't sense anything Dark about her while she practiced. How was she acting like a Sith?

The strange lady saw the confusion written all over the young man's face and decided to answer his silent question.

"My methods are like the Sith, Padawan because they are fostered by my emotions and not hindered by them. I've been taught to always visualize my goals and give all my heart and soul into achieving them. I do not dwell on serenity. My mind is a sea that encompasses all my emotions from the blackest of hate to the most tender of love. They are all made into fuel to drive my inner strength."

"But isn't that reckless? Letting your emotions dictate your actions? What if you end up doing the wrong thing?"

"You don't understand. Emotions don't control me. I am my emotions. The two are one in the same. Do not deny a part of your own being, young man. Do not repress. As I said before, you must visual your goals. You must know what would be best for those around you and yourself and then with a clear conscious fight with all your heart and soul. For the battlefield is first won in the mind, not the blade."

"Yeah, but how do you know what the right thing is?"

"The one that brings about the least amount of harm. The one that respects the will of others. But, ultimately use your best judgment. Though, when it all boils down, it's the choice you can live with."

Anakin sat down on one of the chairs in the seating room and sighed. "You seem so confident, Lady Thrice. I don't think I could be that sure of myself all the time."

The lady then laughed and replied, "Then all you have to do is just ask yourself, what would Obi-wan do?"

***

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Out of Time

Chapter 4

Anakin waited for Lady Thrice as she showered and he was order by her in the meantime to set up breakfast for them and his Master. Normally, Anakin didn't like taking orders from anyone unless they were a Master, but there was still a lot he wanted to learn about the weird witch. He thought is would be best to stay on her good side. He was deeply interested in learning more about this Force energy called the ki.

From the little that she told him, it sounded a lot more his style than the traditional Jedi training. Anakin knew he had a hard time keeping his feelings in check, but the ki sounded like a solution to his problems. If he could use the Force like the witch than he'd be able to express his feelings as a Jedi.

When Lady Thrice reappeared freshly washed and dried she gave the young man a smile and began picking at the fresh fruit on her plate. It was then that Anakin couldn't help, but notice how exotic and beautiful she looked close up. Her jeweled eyes and youthful face didn't make her seem much older than him. And she was so confident and natural. She also seemed to really see him.

"Obi-wan must be lucky to marry such an exotic beauty like you."

Lady Thrice paused and gave Anakin a curious glance. "Beauty? I'm more than a beautiful face, Anakin."

"Oh, I know that. You're also a great warrior. But, tell me, how did my Master ever get you to marry him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's a great Jedi Master. Attachments are forbidden. We aren't supposed to get married. How do I know you aren't making your marriage to Obi-wan up?"

In response, Lady Thrice smiled, "You're a good man, Anakin. But, I can't present you with any proof. I have nothing but my word."

"Then how do I know you aren't anything but a liar? How do I know you aren't just trying to trick him into loving you just so you can hurt him?"

The strange lady then laughed and said, "Please, calm down, Anakin. You are letting your fears get the better of you. Think about the facts. I was questioned already by Master Yoda and I have left myself open to you all through the Force. If I was planning to do some harm I would have done it by now. You know—it isn't healthy to be so on edge. You're giving yourself unwanted stress. You should only deal with problems you can see, not the ones you create."

Anakin then felt sheepish about his accusation. She was right. He didn't have any proof. It was wrong of him to jump to conclusions and on top of that getting scolded like she was his Master.

Then, suddenly she was on her feet and holding her plate. "Come, Mr. Serious. Let's go get this breakfast over to your Master."

***

When Obi-wan woke up he felt drained. He had tossed and turned all night thinking about his possible future and defiance of the Code. He kept worrying about what would happen to Anakin. And what would happen with the Sith. What did Lady Thrice mean when she said his life would be filled with loneliness and grief? What were the circumstances of his death? Why was he revived?

Then the door opened and in walked Lady Thrice and Anakin. They were both holding plates filled with fruits and bread and set them on the kitchen table. Anakin bowed to his Master and then sat down with his breakfast.

"Good morning, Master. I went to greet our guest and we decided to bring you some breakfast."

Obi-wan haggardly ran his hand through his hair and sat down too. "Well, thank you Anakin. Lady Thrice. We should have guest over more often if it means you bring me breakfast."

"It's not my fault you slept in, Master. Actually, you still look tired. Do you get any sleep?"

Obi-wan hummed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put a slice of fruit into his mouth. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Liar," said Lady Thrice. "You were most likely worried all night and couldn't sleep." The red-eyed woman then rose from her chair and stood behind the Knight and gently placed her hands on top of his shoulders and sent out waves of calming and soothing vibrations throughout his entire body. And to Obi-wan it felt like someone had showered him in utter peace. Suddenly, the entire world around him seemed to drift away and he was left feeling centered and still. And somewhere far away back in the corner of his mind he heard a sound. The sound was small and quiet and lulling and he realized it was singing. Someone was singing to him—and it was a song filled with longing and love.

Obi-wan didn't know how long he listened to the tranquil song, but gradually it ended and he found he was back at the kitchen table. He heard a light humming behind him and saw Lady Thrice return to her seat and begin to eat.

For a moment, all Obi-wan could do was stare. He found he felt completely at peace and surprisingly well. He didn't feel fatigue from lack of sleep anymore and he no longer felt on edge. In fact, he felt like he was at hundred percent.

Anakin was getting concerned and tapped his Master on the arm. "Obi-wan, are you ok? What did she do to you?"

Obi-wan turned to his Padawan and replied, "I'm fine, Anakin. I-I believe Lady Thrice was just trying to help me. Really, I couldn't be any better. Thank you both for the meal."

The Jedi Master than dug into his plate and gave his Padawan a reassuring nod. After the breakfast was finished, Lady Thrice insisted on cleaning up and left the two men to talk in the seating room alone.

Anakin was pacing and had his arms crossed defensively over his chest. He couldn't wait to be out of earshot of that witch. He didn't like Lady Thrice touching his Master that way. She was obvious up to something.

"Master, what did she do to you?"

"It's hard to explain. She used that strange energy she has with the Force and somehow centered my feelings, but I don't think that's the only thing she did. I feel rested. I feel re-energized as well. Like I've gone and visited a Jedi Healer. But, there was this one other thing—"

"What thing?"

"There was this singing…such beautiful singing. It was filled with such love." Obi-wan then turned to Anakin and said, "Did she sing while she was touching me?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, Master. She hummed a little, but that's it."

"Hummed? Well, whatever she did it was beautiful."

"I don't know, Master. All the things she can do and all the things we don't know about her. It makes me worried."

"I understand, Anakin but we mustn't jump to conclusions. So far, very little has changed and we need to gather more information. I think we should question Lady Thrice. It will help prepare ourselves for the unknown, but we must be cautious in what questions we choose to ask."

Anakin nodded his head, "I agree, Master. I'll go bring her in."

***

Anakin brought Lady Thrice into the seating room and all of them took a seat. And just by the looks of things she could tell they were up to something and she gave them a little smile. She sat back and crossed her legs casually in front of her and waited.

Obi-wan gave her a nod and began, "Lady Thrice, we'd like to learn more about the circumstances of your disappearance. For example, did you have any enemies that wanted to do you harm? Do they have the means to displace you? Where there any unusual events that occurred recently before the incident happened? Perhaps something someone said?"

Lady Thrice gazed up and tried to recall the time before she left, but shook her head. "No. Nothing, it was a very typical day."

The Knight rubbed his chin and sighed. "Perhaps we should start from the beginning. Recount all the things you did from the moment you woke that morning to when you arrived here."

The lady was unnerved. "But, won't I be tell you too much about the future?"

Obi-wan waved his hand in dismissal. "No, I think its necessary in order to find clues. And please, let me worry about the future myself."

The ruby-eyed woman then fidgeted with nerves and then sat up straight. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"I woke up. I wasn't home. I was visiting my husband's work at the New Jedi Temple. I was staying at his lodging. I got ready for the day. I showered and ate breakfast. My husband had already left. He was teaching his morning class. He was lightsaber training. I was supposed to teach a class myself later in the day, but I got a call on my communicator that morning. The General wanted me to confirm with me a meeting time with a new group of potentials he found on Dell Kon-4. I told him I couldn't be bothered and that he should tell young Skywalker."

"Skywalker? You mean you know me in the future?" asked Anakin.

"No, not you. Young Skywalker, he is the New Order's Grand Master after Master Yoda's passing."

Obi-wan sighed and said, "This isn't relevant. Please, continue Lady Thrice."

"Well, after I had spoken with the General I managed to teach my classes and then I had mid-day meal with my husband. I remember he got a small cut on the arm from one of the boys and I made a fuse about it. He said I was being a fussy old witch and that I was acting like his mother. I told him that such insults wouldn't go unpunished."

Suddenly, Anakin interrupted again and said, "Wait a minute! You said those things to each other, but you two were married?"

Lady Thrice smiled brightly at the young man and giggled. "Oh, yes. We were happily married. My husband then made me promise to punish him thoroughly after dinner."

Anakin frowned, but then her meaning dawned on him and his eyes widen in shock. "Force! You don't mean—"

"Anakin! Please, this line of thinking isn't very relevant," scolded Obi-wan. The Jedi Master then pulled at his sleeve uncomfortably and inwardly he sighed. Was it really so hard for his Padawan to think his Master could have a physical relationship with a woman? It wasn't like he was a prude. Mentally, he shook off his tangent and gave the lady a nod to continue.

"Yes, well after mid-day meal I treated my husband wound and we both attended a meeting with the High Council and a representative from the New Republic. We discussed the agenda of the day. And then I went to tutor my advanced students. I think I had a message on my personal communicator from Jinn, but I didn't answer it right away. Instead, I hurried to meet my students. They were all excited because they were all ready to face their trails. I was anxious to join them and instruct them on some last minute pointers."

Obi-wan then said, "Wait a moment. You were a Jedi instructor? Training several Padawans to face their trails? For knighthood?"

"Yes, after I left the Society I joined my husband and became an instructor with him. It wasn't so bad. I've trained warriors before."

The Knight gave her a curious look and said, "But, you trained several Padawans at the same time? A Master can only train one Padawan at a time."

The strange lady shrugged and replied, "There was a shortage of Masters, but I wouldn't let such a ridiculous rule stop me."

Obi-wan sighed. He couldn't believe she was mocking the Jedi rules so blatantly while teaching new Jedi at the same time. How could this woman educate young minds what she obviously didn't believe herself? And on top of that, why would the Order even allow her to teach Padawans in the first place? She wasn't a Jedi. However, a shortage of Masters did seem like a plausible reason. She obviously had use of the Force.

Lady Thrice seemed to see the discomfort in the Knight's face and added, "A good student has more than one teacher, my friend. Just as a good teacher can use a group to motivate a student."

Anakin thought about her answer and turned to Obi-wan. "She's got a point there, Master."

"Indeed," replied the Knight. "But, let's get on with your account."

"Very well, let me think…yes, after I tutored the advanced students I returned to my room to freshen up and change for dinner. I then started tidying up the seating room and then there was the light and then I was here."

"What? That's it?" said Anakin.

"Yes, I was in front of your Temple and I was confused. I walked inside because I felt a familiar aura. I think I sensed Obi-wan, but instead I found you. I opened my energy to the Force to track down his location, but I think I started you."

Obi-wan rubbed his beard and got up and began to pace. He thought about Lady Thrice's account. There wasn't anything terrible exciting about her day—well, aside from time traveling. Instead, he found himself more confused about the other things she did say. A New Jedi Order? A New Republic? A new Grand Master? A shortage of Masters? Good Gods! What sort of future did he have to look forward to? Not to mention her background. Who was this 'General' and what exactly was this 'Society'?

The Jedi Master then paused and said, "Lady Thrice, tell me more about your missed call on your communicator. Did you ever answer it?"

The ruby-eyed beauty then rose from her seat and gasped. "Oh my! I didn't realize. I have my communicator with me. Here, let me play it now."

Lady Thrice then opened her robes and pulled her communicator from her pocket and scrolled down her listing. She pressed the recall button and a holo-image appeared and began to play. A ghostly blue image of a man dressed in Jedi robes soon stood before them and began to speak.

"Master, the Jedi are in grave danger. You must inform the High Council and the New Republic of the Dark Lord's return. He plans to end all we know by altering the past. He needs large amounts of Force energy to achieve his goal. You must find him. You must—"

Then, suddenly, the message died.

***

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Out of Time

Chapter 5

"Is that it? Is there anymore?" shouted Anakin.

Meanwhile, Lady Thrice didn't respond. She gazed unseeing into space and clutched the communicator tightly in her hands to her chest. She was deeply disturbed by the holo-message and was paralyzed in place. Softly, she spoke out loud, "Oh, my poor boy."

At her words, Obi-wan and Anakin stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly, Obi-wan approached her and placed his hands tenderly onto her shoulders to keep her in place. He nearly didn't even want to ask because she seemed so fragile, but the words found their way into his mouth.

"Lady Thrice, who was that man in the holo-message?"

Suddenly, the lady gazed up at the Knight and without a second thought she threw her arms around him while she buried her face into his robes. She gasped loudly to catch her breath, but she couldn't stop herself from weeping several tears. She then began to speak, but she refused to let him go.

"…That man is Jinn. Jinn Kenobi. He is my son."

Obi-wan was mystified. "Jinn Kenobi…your son?"

Mournfully, the lady replied, "My treasure. He's always been too stubborn and brave to listen to reason. He's too much like his father. Too much of a knight." Lady Thrice then lifted her head from Obi-wan's shoulder and gazed suddenly transformed and determinedly into his blue eyes. "I'm going to kill that Dark Lord and curse his black soul into the darkest pits of hell!"

Obi-wan felt a chill crawl down his spine at the venom in her words and he began to feel a shift occur in the Force. "Please, Milady. You mustn't let your hatred cloud your mind. You mustn't allow yourself to succumb to the Darkness."

"I'll do what I damn well please!" she roared. She then stepped away form the Knight and raged. "By the Stars! I'll make him pay if he dare lay a hand on my child's head."

Suddenly, the room was filled with the negative Force that it swirled around them like a storm. Obi-wan and Anakin had never felt such darkness in the Force in their lives. The negative energy she channeled seemed to saturate the very air they breathed. Then, flashes of Force lightening began to flicker around the walls and along the floor.

Anakin shouted, "Master, this is insane!"

The Jedi Master positively agreed, but he could move to stop her rampage—the door flew opened and in came Master Windu and Master Yoda with their lightsabers drawn.

Master Windu shouted at the two Jedi in the room. "Obi-wan, Anakin get away from that Sith."

"No!" cried the Knight. "She's not a Sith!"

Obi-wan then turned to face the wrath filled woman and began to plead. "Please, Lady Thrice. You must stop this. You must calm down."

However, the whirlwind and darkness did not fade. And the crimson-eyed woman did not speak. Instead, her fiery eyes shine like burning coals in the dark room.

"Step aside, Obi-wan!" commanded Master Windu.

"No!" he cried—"You don't understand. She is not filled with darkness. She is filled with grief. She is not evil."

Then unexpectedly, Obi-wan gathered Lady Thrice into his arms and he gently began to hum into her ear. It was the song he had heard just hours before from deep within his mind when she had revived him with her touch. He slowly began to stroke her silky black hair and gradually began to sway. And like magic, the darkness began to fade. The atmosphere was suddenly lifted. The shadows began to retreat and soon all was still.

The two Council members exchanged a curious glance and then deactivated their sabers. Master Windu motioned for Anakin to leave the room and the young man obeyed.

The two Jedi Masters remained a few paces away and allowed Obi-wan to continue to hum and sway with the strange woman still cloaked within his arms, but gently she also wrapped her arms around him in return. And after a moment, she also began to hum the eerie tone.

***

After what felt like an eternity, Master Windu carefully placed his hand onto top of Obi-wan's shoulder and slowly the Knight pulled away from the lady. Obi-wan tried to stop Mace from questioning Lady Thrice with a look, but the Master would not be denied his answers.

"What just happened here, Obi-wan? And who is this woman?"

Then, in a small voice the strange lady replied. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Obi-wan. I shouldn't have allowed myself to—to feel so deeply here at the Temple. Too much energy. To many vibrations. Its too easy for me to channel among so many strong presence."

Master Yoda said, "Strong in the Dark Side, we felt you were." He then shook his head solemnly. "Too strong in hate, you feel. Great sadness as well."

Lady Thrice then raised her head defiantly and met the old Master's eyes. "I won't apologize for my emotions, Jedi Yoda. But, my thoughts and feelings are two very different things than doing. I'm not a slave to my emotions. And I'm not a homicidal maniac. And if I feel hatred than I tell you I have a damn good reason for feeling it."

In a rush, Master Windu grabbed the woman by the arm. "Tell me who you are?"

Lady Thrice pulled free from his grip and replied confidently, "I am Lady Thrice. And I am not a Jedi. And I am not a Sith. I don't have a narrow perception on emotions like the lot of you. I feel love. I feel hate. A true warrior must give their heart before they can fight with all their soul. And I tell you; I will find this Dark Lord and I will kill him for even daring to harm my son!"

The strange woman then turned and exited the room to the balcony over looked the city below.

Still inside, Obi-wan sighed and gave Master Windu an exasperated look. "You have absolutely no tact."

"What are you talking about, Kenobi?"

Obi-wan frowned. "Didn't you just see? I just calmed down a hysterical woman and you go and set her off again. I'm surprised she didn't try and take your arm off." Obi-wan then gave the balcony a concerned glance. "I sense she is composing herself again."

Master Windu then came over and faced him. "Yes, but who exactly is she? Not a Jedi and not a Sith? Is she a part of some undiscovered group of Force users? And what exactly did you do to calm that woman down? I have never felt such Darkness before in my life."

"I'm surprised Master Yoda has not yet informed you. Lady Thrice calms to be from the future, but I don't know her origins. And as far as I can tell, she is certainly not against the Jedi. She means to help. She recently became overwhelmed with grief and hatred after she heard a rather disturbing message on her communicator. Apparently, a future threat from the Dark Lord has occurred to alter our present reality. But, on the holo, the messenger was her son and she fears for his life. And given light to our future connection, I can't help but sympathize. I merely held her and hummed to calm her down."

Master Yoda replied, "Troubling, this new information is. A future Dark Lord, we need not."

"Yes, Master."

Master Windu said, "I understand. A threat that has knowledge of future events is disturbing, but don't we have our own informant with this Lady Thrice, right?"

Obi-wan began to pace. "Yes, she has been very cooperative, but she is in no mood to talk right now. Though, I don't know how far she is willing to go now that she feels her son is in danger. There is no greater danger in the universe than a mother protecting her young."

Mace asked, "Obi-wan, what is your connection to this woman?"

The Knight sighed while silently Master Yoda began to smile. "She—She's my wife."

Master Windu widened his eyes in shock. "Your wife?"

"Yes, apparently so, at least according to her. Though, specifically not my wife, but a future incarnation of myself wife's. I've been told I will eventually die and some how get revived."

Mace frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Sounds complicated."

"You don't know the half of it! Apparently, the Jedi Order is new—as well as the Republic, even a new Grand Master. I'm teaching and a Council member and on top of that I'm married and have a son. While my wife is a beautiful ageless warrior who teaches several Padawans at a time, but not a Jedi herself. I even learned we remain quiet intimate even after thirty years of marriage. It's just too much to even begin to believe! Like some—some terrible work of fiction of an alternate reality."

Master Windu said, "And the humming? What was that about?"

Obi-wan then took in a deep breath and replied, "Oh, the humming. Yes, the humming. I had a bit of a rough night and Lady Thrice earlier had some how re-energized me and centered my mind. She touched my shoulders and some how aligned my essence with the Force. It was so incredible. And my mind was some how filled with song. I can't really explain it—but I know it was her. I-I never felt so one with another living being in my life. It was like she was calling to me, a part of me I never even knew existed."

"A bond?" asked Master Windu.

"I don't know. Her presence in the Force fluctuates and I can't exactly sense her mind. She is such a tempest. Always filled with fire, yet its odd—she always seems to yield to me. She said she couldn't refuse me. It makes me wonder what sort of man I become? What kind of man am I to bend the will of such a lady?"

"You do not change, Obi-wan," answered Master Yoda. "Doubt not. Know I do, she does so willingly."

"Are you talking about me?" asked Lady Thrice. The strange lady had returned from her escape to the balcony. All the Jedi could sense now that her presence in the Force was now tranquil and still.

Obi-wan quickly strode over to her and held her hands. "Milady, are you well?"

Lady Thrice then looked down ashamed and shook her head. "Yes, and I'm sorry for my tantrum. I-I think I need to get out. I think I need a drink."

In response, Master Windu raised his eyebrow and Obi-wan was taken off guard. After a long pause the Knight said, "If that is your wish, then I would be more than happy to accompany you, Lady Thrice."

The lady gave Obi-wan a critical look and said, "I prefer to go drinking alone. I want to go loosen up and you're a bit uptight."

Obi-wan was appalled. "Me? Uptight? I know how to have a good time!"

"Good. Then drinks are on you. I'm sure if your anything like my husband than you know a great place that serves Java juice. I'm sure that they'd serve a good wine too."

***

TBC

* * *

I've made up my mind to continue posting new chapters even though I haven't got anymore than 2 reviews. I've appreciate that I have comments. One is a positive -- so thanks and the other is negative -- so whatever. In responses to the second, I know I didn't pick a known character from the original Star Wars verse and I clearly stated that its an OC in an AU, so you get what it says. I'm not fooling anyone. Just read it if you want to and don't if you do. I'm not forcing you. I've just got this writing bug and I have to see where this goes. And I think it's finally got a plot! Thus, please enjoy. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of Time

Chapter 6

**Location: A bar on Coruscant**

Obi-wan stared at the ruby-eyed woman uneasily while she drowned her second glass of Naboo wine. He could tell she was no stranger to a strong drink and he took a light sip from his cup while he pondered her abilities. It was shocking how strongly she could channel the Force. He never met anyone so oddly gifted and who possessed such a balanced view of emotions. In some ways, her views were very similar to his later Master's. He could see this woman have much in common with Qui-Gon Jinn. And then there was that name—Jinn. He had a future son named Jinn. He hadn't gotten a good look at the young man in the holo, but he could tell they had similar frame and build. How strange—Obi-wan never thought he'd ever be a father.

Inwardly, Obi-wan was proud to know his future child would grow to be a Jedi like him. A Jedi who would someday live in a much more liberal Order. A child who'd know both his mother and his father.

He only hoped that the young man would be all right. A Sith in anytime was a great danger to reckon with. He had to find this Dark Lord soon.

"A credit to your thoughts?" asked Lady Thrice.

"Just thinking about how we'd find this Dark Lord."

The lady huffed, "I'm sure the bastard will find us." She then placed her elbow causally onto the table and gave the Knight a smile. Obi-wan noticed she seemed thoroughly relaxed. Gone was the regale lady of war and here sat the merry maiden of charm. She giggled playfully and took his hand and studied his palm.

Lightly, she stroked his callous fingers with her tender touch. And then with half lidded eyes, she sent through the Force tingles of warmth and tranquility. The sensation felt like thousands of electric shocks were traveling up his arm and flowing throughout his entire being. The Jedi Master knew he ought to pull his hand away, but—the feeling was so disarming, so alluring, so intoxicating. He felt like he was melting into a puddle of goo.

He groaned in bliss. And then closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to consume him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on his. The kiss was feather light and felt heartbreakingly simple. His azure eyes flew open, startled by the contact and he instantly pulled away.

"Please. Don't. Don't do that."

The lady gave Obi-wan an amused smile and said, "I'm sorry, but you're so tempting. And I told you I'd rather be alone. Sometimes, I think Ben only married me so I could share the channeled Force with him. He said it was like heaven."

"I take it you channel the Force together often?"

"Oh, yes. He said it was better than mediating. In fact, if it were a drug he'd be an addict. It was one of the first things I ever taught him, but he still prefers it best when I channel for him." She then sighed and leaned back into her seat. "He said it was like I was seducing him against his better judgment."

Obi-wan rubbed his beard and replied, "In all honesty, it does rather feel like a seduction, but Milady you must remember I am not him."

The woman then crossed her arms over the tabletop and placed her head down onto the cool surface and hummed. "Yes, I know, but right now it's hard to remember." The lady then turned her face and gave Obi-wan a curious glance. "He said he loved me because I wasn't perfect. He said I was fire, but only honey underneath. He said he cherished ever moment I allowed myself to be honey—honey just for him. Do you think I'll ever see him again?"

Obi-wan felt sorry for Lady Thrice. He could see now how very devoted she was to her husband. It wasn't hard for him to understand exactly what she meant. And the qualities his counterpart liked about her were the same ones he noticed as well.

The Knight replied, "I don't know, Milady but I will do all I can to return you to where you belong."

The lady smiled and said, "That's what I love about you, Obi-wan. You are a man of you word."

Without warning, a loud crash was heard from the direction of the Jedi Temple and Obi-wan and Thrice leapt from their seats and saw a cloud of smoke churning in the sky. The Jedi Master quickly dashed out the door and the lady followed.

"Something wrong has happened at the Temple."

"Yes, there is a strong aura, but—" Suddenly, she gasped.

"What is it?"

"No! We must hurry!" Lady Thrice then began running as fast as she could.

***

**Location: front steps of the Jedi Temple**

"You will not escape, Dark Lord!" shouted the young warrior.

The Sith began to laugh amusingly at his foe. "You cannot stop me, Jedi. The wheels of fortune have now turned in my favor. Soon I will have the means to end your very existence. You cannot possibly comprehend the scope of my vision."

The young Knight clashed his saber with his enemy and pushed him away and the two began to duel inside the main Temple hall. Flashes of blue and red hummed through the air and the temple dwellers soon retreated from the sudden danger.

"Sith, I care nothing for your plans. All I need to do is slay you!"

"Foolish, boy! I won't have you to stand in my way!"

The chaos and mayhem of the fighters caused such a commotion at the Temple that many students came to summon Master Yoda and Master Windu. The two Master were all ready on their way to meet the threat when the students came to get them. They could both feel the sheer immensity of the power the two duelers possessed. In fact, there was no doubt in anyone's mind the level of disturbance their mere presence made.

When Mace and Yoda arrived they had to duck out of the doorway as a bolt of Force-lightening began zipping by them and made contact with the far wall. The two great Masters ordered the Knights that were trying to confront the Sith as well to stand down and tend to the wounded. They did not want anyone else to get hurt in the crossfire. They then heard a voice echo inside the spacious chamber.

"I sense your anger, my young Knight. You desire my blood. You want my death. Good. Let your hatred guide you. Give in to the Dark Side."

In response, the two Masters heard the other man reply in a familiar tone, "You cannot fool me, Sith. For I am no mere Jedi. Feelings of hatred and bloodlust do not tempt me. For my emotions do not control me. For I am also a Warrior and my emotions fuel my convictions."

In a mad dash, Master Windu and Master Yoda took the opportunity to run out and comfort the fighters. What they saw were two young men. One was dressed in a black robe and clearly a Sith while the other looked like Master Kenobi.

Master Windu shouted, "Obi-wan, who is this man?"

But as the man turned, Mace saw he was mistaken. The Jedi wasn't Obi-wan, but he looked strikingly similar, but it wasn't him. What gave it away were his eyes. He had such strange amber eyes the likes of which Mace had never seen.

The stranger threw out his hand and shoved Master Windu and Yoda back with the power of the Force and shouted, "Stay back! This man is dangerous."

"You cannot stop the inevitable, my friend. I will ask you this one last time. Join me. Join the Dark Side and we will rule the galaxy!"

The unknown Knight laughed and replied, "When hell freezes over!"

Just then the duelers were interrupted yet again as Lady Thrice and Obi-wan rushed in with their blades drawn. The pair saw the situation and then the lady took a step forward and said, "Quickly, we must slay the Sith."

However, before anyone could react the Dark Lord seized his chance and unexpectedly lunged at Obi-wan and swiftly ensnared him in his grasp. The Sith then let loose a wicked laugh and began to inch his way towards the exit.

"Don't move or I will end Obi-wan's life."

The unknown Knight shouted, "No! Let him go! You damn bastard. Fight me like a man, you coward."

The Sith chuckled and gave Lady Thrice a curious look. "Well, well if it isn't Lady Thrice. I did not expect your presence at this time. Your Master does excellent work, Milady. He has my thanks."

Meanwhile, the lady seethed, "Unhand him, you dog or I promise I will do things far worse than simply kill you."

The Dark Lord gave Lady Thrice a smirk. "I've no doubt you could, Milady but I have the impression you would have made a wonderful Sith. It's a shame you never found your true calling."

In a roar she said, "Cut the small talk, you pathetic half-life!"

The Sith laughed merrily. "I think not, Milady. I will not make the mistake of letting Kenobi live. Time as you know it will end now." The Dark Lord then raised his saber and aimed to ram it into the Jedi's chest when in a flash Anakin appeared out of nowhere and severed the Sith's hand.

In a cry of pain he released Obi-wan and gave Anakin a deadly glare with his shockingly yellow eyes and used Force-lightening to push the Padawan away. The Sith then ran out into the city and disappeared into the Coruscant night.

***

"Obi-wan, are you all right?" asked Lady Thrice. Cautiously, the strange lady helped the Knight up and Master Windu and Master Yoda soon joined the two.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Anakin?"

"I'm here, Master," said the Padawan. "Who was that man?"

Suddenly, the unknown Jedi approached them and bowed. "That Padawan, was a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious."

Anakin said, "Then we should go after him!"

"No," replied the unknown Knight. "He is excellent at concealing his presence in the Force. We wouldn't be able to track him. I recommend we contact the Senate and issue a warning on this man. We should also send men to watch Palpatine and guards to Senator Amidala."

Master Yoda replied, "Yes, we will do this. And secure the Temple we must as well."

The unknown man bowed. "Thank you, Master."

"Just who are you?" said Master Windu.

The amber-eyed man gave Lady Thrice a sideways glance and saw her nod her consent. Nervously, the young man rubbed his scruffy chin and replied, "I am Jinn. Jinn Kenobi, I am a Jedi Master and an elite warrior of the Blackswan clan."

"What? Jinn Kenobi?" shouted Anakin.

The young Master smiled and gave Anakin a wink. "That's right, Padawan. I'm sure my parentage is more than obvious. Now, who exactly are all of you?"

Anakin frowned, not comfortable with the cheerfulness of what looked like Obi-wan's double. He said, "I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm Obi-wan's Padawan learner. And this is Council member, Master Windu and the one who just left was Grand Master Yoda."

The young Master replied, "I see. Well, I thought Master Yoda would be taller, but you are all as I've been told. In the meantime, I wish to settle things with the Sith as quickly as possible so I will need someone to show me were I can find Palpatine."

Anakin asked, "Why do you need to see Palpatine?"

Lady Thrice interrupted and said, "Because he's the Sith Lord, you fool!"

Obi-wan and Mace were shocked. Obi-wan said, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

The lady replied, "Because it might alter reality and I doubt the dog is that easy to kill. I won't go off making brash decisions if it means it might jeopardize my child's life."

"Do you realize how selfish you sound?" asked Master Windu. "You'd endanger the entire galaxy just so one life would exist in the mist of evil?"

"For my son, yes" replied the lady. "It is because of the unfolding of these past events that the course of my reality is forged. Things that are might not ever be and those things are both good and evil."

***

TBC

* * *

Ok, another chapter! Yeah! Thank you **Bekah **for your encouragement and telling me about "story traffic." I'm not that savy on this posting things so I didn't know about it. Thanks. As it turns out more people are actually reading than I thought, so thank you people for reading. I just know it kind of bites when somebody really messes with a well known story and you can't believe they'd even dare, but I like throwing some that caution into the wind and attempting an AU. My main concern now is making Jinn stand out. He should have his own personality. And yes, I'm kind of happy that I got Darth Sidious back in the game. He is so fun to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Out of Time

Chapter 7

Anakin eyed Jinn suspiciously from across the room as Master Windu, Master Obi-wan and Lady Thrice discussed their next move. It was just so weird to see this—this guy who looks and moves like Obi-wan seating so patiently near him. He had the same redish-brown hair, the same traditional Jedi robes over a blue tunic and a short growth of a beard. The only difference he could see about him and his Master was his eerie amber eyes. They seemed to look like the color of honey that was a shade lighter than the blood red gaze of his mother, Lady Thrice.

The young Master seemed to sense Anakin's stare and moved away from the conversation to sit down next to him. Jinn crossed his arms over his chest under his sleeves and gave the Padawan an appraising look.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No, not really. It's just you're Obi-wan's son, right?"

"Yes. Didn't my strikingly good looks give me away?"

Anakin snorted, "Jeez, you even sound like Obi-wan too. I mean no offense, but it's still kind of creepy."

Jinn raised an eyebrow. "Creepy? Really? What's so creepy about a family resemblance? Would it put your mind as ease if I took after my Mother?"

"No. That would be even worse," replied Anakin. "And not to mention disturbing."

Jinn laughed. "Yes, I supposed that would be worse." The young Master then looked about and then leaned back restlessly with a sigh. "The Force is quite strong here at the Temple. So many strong auras—so many vibrations in the Force—it's a bit disorienting. It's nothing like being with the clan."

Anakin gave Jinn a puzzled look. "What clan?"

"The clan is Mother's family, the Blackswan clan. They are all users of the Living Force. They are channel-users who can manipulate the Force as an energy wave by harnessing the living life essence within their own bodies. This method has nothing to do with midi-chlorian count_._ It's a product of genetic disposition that was artificially enhanced by scientist who altered my Mother's people's DNA. Their connection to the Force is derived from an ability to resonate one's own atomic energy with all the surrounding life forms. However, unlike the Jedi they don't normally put out such a strong presence in the Force because they'd have to concentrate. And all these vibrations are giving me a headache."

"So, you don't rely on your midi-cholorian count? That's—unusual. But, if you are affected by other people's presence in the Force then why don't you just reflect them out?"

Jinn rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I'm a bit out of practice. I've been away from other Jedi for quiet a long time."

Anakin then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you and how old is your mother?"

"I'm 30. I was knighted when I was 19 and I've been a Master since I was 23. Mother never told me her age, but I've heard she's about 200."

Anakin was shocked. "200? And you're a Master at 23?"

"I've had an edge. I was trained since I was born and by both my parents. And as for my mother, well her people are very long lived."

Anakin then turned away and sighed. "I wish I could see my mother."

"Well why can't you?"

"Because I am a Jedi and Jedi are forbidden to have attachments. Attachments lead to the Dark Side."

Jinn raised his eyebrow curiously and frowned. "I've never heard of a rule like that. I've heard about the dangers of succumbing to the Dark Side, but nothing about not seeing one's mother. Is your mother a good person?"

"What? Of course my mother's a good person. She the best person I know besides my Master. Its just that Jedi are taken away to be trained at the Temple when they are younglings and don't have attachments to their parents. They only know about what it means to be a Jedi. Me, well I was trained when I was 9 so I still have memorizes about my mother."

"Well, why don't you just go visit her?"

"Because, my Mother is a slave and the Council would never approve. I wish I could free her."

Jinn paused and thought about what Anakin said and then leaned over and gave the young man a one armed hug. "You're a damn strange young man, Anakin. If you're worried so much about your Mother than you should just go rescue her."

Anakin sighed and lightly shoved Jinn away. "It's not that easy, Jinn."

"You ought have told Father. If it means that much to you then he would help you. You could raise money to free her or you could just strong-arm them into letting her go. You know? Aggressive negotiations."

Anakin laughed at the familiar phrase, but said, "I don't think Obi-wan would go along with it. He'd probably say it would be going against the Code. He'd probably tell me not to stray because I'm the Chosen One. I'm destined to bring balance back to the Force."

Jinn snorted. "Hogwash! Sounds like an excuse to me. Why do you let all this garbage people tell you get in your way. If you really want to do something then try and get other people to help you and if you can't then you have to do what you must and accept the consequences. Stop letting people tell you how to live your own life and start thinking for yourself. And besides, you don't look all that special to me."

The Padawan could not believe what he was hearing. How could this man be Obi-wan son? They had such different opinions. How could he dismiss a prophecy as nothing more than garbage? How could he be so insensitive and unaccommodating? Though, he really did wish he could do what Jinn said. He would love to save his mother, but he couldn't risk being expelled. He had to for fill his dream and become a Jedi Knight.

"You don't understand, Jinn. I have to become a Jedi. I can't risk my dreams. A lot of people are counting on me. I can't disappoint them."

Jinn then turned and looked at Anakin with his amber-eyes. "I see. Your heart and your head are not one. That's bad, Anakin. It leaves you open."

Anakin abruptly broke away from the young Master's stare. He didn't like being probed by a stranger this way. It felt like he was looking into his soul with those weird alien eyes. And besides, what did this man know about obligations? He probably led a sheltered life by being the son of two warriors. He didn't know anything about the burdens he carried. He was probably spoiled.

But before Anakin could tell him off, Jinn added, "You know, Anakin, if you don't put your heart into something than it will never turn out well."

"That doesn't sound like something a Jedi would say."

Jinn smiled. "No. It's something I learned from the clan. But really, think about it. The best things in life are made with love… like cookies."

Anakin then gave the young Master a perplexed look.

***

Master Windu, Master Kenobi and Lady Thrice finally made up their minds that they would continue their search for the Sith in the morning. They did all that Jinn suggested and even put out a warning to all medical facilities as well in case the Dark Lord sought treatment for his severed hand. It was assumed the Sith would want a prosthetic. And really, how many people in the city needed a new hand?

Meanwhile, Lady Thrice and Jinn retired to their guestrooms while Obi-wan and Anakin return to theirs. It had been a long day and they all needed their rest.

In the morning, Obi-wan was able to wake up at his usual time while Anakin slept in. The Jedi Master woke his apprentice and order him to attend his morning lessons which he did with a groan. Obi-wan then took his time eating breakfast and mediating on yesterday's events. He had to think about what he'd do next to hunt down the Sith.

Unexpectedly, the door chimed and he ordered the computer to open and in walked Jinn. The young Master was now shaved and carrying an assortment of rolls.

"Would you like one?"

Obi-wan rose from the floor and shook his head. "No thank you. I already ate."

The young Master nervously rubbed his chin and sat. "I suppose this is all very strange. I mean, if I were you I'd think it would be pretty strange. I mean, future children, future wives and future enemies. You know—you ought to try Force-ki mediation. There is nothing more calming than being one with the atomic energy of the universe."

Suddenly, a flash memory of having Lady Thrice place her hands onto his shoulder came into Obi-wan mind and he blushed. He didn't think he could handle that again. Especially that other time she touched his palm at the bar.

"No, that won't be necessary, Jinn."

However, the young Master could sense Obi-wan's discomfort and frowned, but then his eyes widen and he laughed. "Oh Force, she didn't touch you did she? Wait! No—no. Please don't tell me. I don't want to know. I've seen how my parents are together so I'm sure she did." Jinn then groaned and placed his hands over his face. He also seemed to be recalling an embarrassing memory.

In response, Obi-wan stared at Jinn amazed. He looked and behaved so much like him. It was like looking at himself during his Padawan days. Though, Obi-wan could sense there was a difference. While self-doubt and stubbornness hindered him, Jinn appeared more confident and lighthearted. Obi-wan had no doubt it had to do with his upbringing. Yet, it was still sort of eerie looking at his son because he seemed like a carbon copy.

And before the Jedi Master could stop and think he blurted out, "You're named after Qui-Gon Jinn?"

The young Master looked up and replied, "Yes. My father's former Master."

"Then, why isn't your name Qui-Gon, instead of Jinn?"

"Well, my Mother didn't like the name Qui-Gon. She said it was odd and that she would not curse her child with a strange name. And as a compromise I was named Jinn. Though, her own name refers to the number three because she is the third daughter of her clan and in an old tongue 'obi' means belt. So having parents named three and belt, I think I came out ahead by being called a genie." (Note: in Japanese an obi is the name of a belt on a kimono).

Obi-wan was started, "What do you mean my name means belt?"

Jinn raised his hands and gestured around his waist. "Its this robe thing—sort of like a sash, but—well, never mind. It's not that important. What I really can to say was I want you to take me to see Palpatine."

"Why?"

"Because he's the Dark Lord. Darth Sidious and Palpatine are one in the same. The man I am hunting is also him, but his clone. That clone has knowledge about he future. I'm sure he will go to his earlier self and inform him all he knows. It will change the future. I have to see if the damage has been done."

"And what will you do if Sidious has informed Palpatine?"

Jinn paused and rose and started to pace. "I'm not sure. I might have to try and slay him now then risk him living on to change the future. Though, I might end my own existence too, but it is a situation I am willing to face against a darker future. And that's the worst case scenario. At best, thought my Mother may know a way to wipe his memory and things can remain as they are."

Obi-wan was puzzled. "Lady Thrice can use the Force to alter people's memorizes?"

Jinn shook his head. "No. It has nothing to do with the Force. My Mother's people are experts on cloning and memory imprinting. It was her father, her Master and Maker who created her and the new body for Sidious. It was also the method used to resurrect you in the future. You were cloned and commissioned to be the Dark Lord's new apprentice, but Mother saved you and your spare took your place. Mother might know a way to medically alter Palpatine's mind just as they did to your future self."

"I don't understand? Why didn't Lady Thrice tell me I was cloned?"

"Because, she is a clone creation herself. Her people's DNA are cut and sliced in every which way for the sole purpose of being unstoppable fighters. The fact that you've been clone means nothing to her. Your personhood does not change in her eyes. However, she understands that the Core has a very different opinion on manufactured beings. According to law they have no rights. She probably didn't want the Council to question her heritage."

Obi-wan was floored with all the information that Jinn has giving him. His body was cloned? His mind was imprinted? Lady Thrice's people were probably one of the most advanced cloners he'd ever heard of.

"Why are you telling me all this? Aren't you worried about the future? Won't my knowing change things?"

The young Master stopped pacing and pinned Obi-wan with his amber gaze. "As far as I am concerned the damage has already been done. My being here is already a disruption. But, I'm hardly worried about that. What I am worried about is that dog of a Sith. And when I tell you things it is so I can help you so you can help me."

***

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Out of Time

Chapter 8

Obi-wan and Jinn agreed that whatever plan they did proceed with they would first have to run it by the Council and Lady Thrice. The two men walked to the lady's room and she quickly fell in step with them as they made their way to the Council chamber.

As the two time-travels walked through the halls and passed by the many rooms along the way they would take some moments to stop and savor the mundane sights of children running and laughing and other Jedi Knights conversing. They both seemed in wonder at the tranquility and beauty of the walls and people that surrounded them.

The lady said, "Ben never told me how beautiful the old Temple was. It reminds me of my old clan home back on Vara. Back when I was just a student and tutored under my father's care."

"Yes, Master," replied the young Knight. However, Obi-wan was taken by surprise that Jinn calling his mother as his Master. He gave the lady a curious look and she caught it with a smile.

"When in public I am always referred to as Master or Lady Thrice by my students and son. And I address him as Master Jinn. My husband is the only one ever addressed as Master Kenobi."

"Why such formality?"

"It would be too confusing for everyone if there were three Master Kenobis. And I am used to being called by my first name. I was never called Lady Blackswan at the clan. That title is reserved solely for my father's late wife or blood daughter. I'm only introduced as Lady Kenobi at formal dinner parties."

Obi-wan replied, "I had no idea your clan was so mindful of titles."

The lady laughed and said, "They are a bunch of uptight traditionalists. If there is anything my father loves more its culture. But, if you want it all summed up then they are simply a family of female samurais."

Obi-wan turned to Jinn and asked, "Only female samurais?"

Jinn nodded and said, "Yes, Master. Lord Blackswan tests revealed that women are more capable of channeling the ki than men. As a result, I have over 20 aunts."

Lady Thrice then added, "Yes, and they all dote on him because he is their only nephew and my father's only grandchild. At the clan, Master Jinn is practically treated like a king."

Then, suddenly Anakin turned the corner and bowed to his mentor. "Master, where are you all going?"

"Hello, Anakin. We're going to discuss yesterday's events and figure out a plan with the Council. Why don't you come along as well? It will spare me from debriefing you later."

"Right, Master."

Anakin then fell into step beside Obi-wan while Jinn and Lady Thrice trailed behind them. However, Anakin gave Jinn a look, he still couldn't get over his appearance. Jinn noticed the glance and bowed his head politely.

Anakin then said to his Master, "Jinn sort of confirms everything Lady Thrice said, Obi-wan."

"Yes, I know."

"It's awfully complicated, Master."

In response, Jinn laughed at Anakin and said, "Just be thankful I didn't tell you your future."

***

Location: Council Chamber

Seated in a semi-circle sat the Jedi Council members all on their purple couches. At the center sat Master Yoda and besides him Master Windu. The members gave the four a nod and Obi-wan and Anakin bowed in return.

Mace noticed the lady and the young Knight did not bow with the rest and spoke. "Don't you recognize our authority, Lady Thrice?"

"I do, but I am not a Jedi, Master Windu. I do not answer to the Council and neither does Master Jinn. Master Jinn's allegiance belongs to a future Order."

"And where do your allegiances lie, my lady?"

Lady Thrice took in a deep breath and replied, "My allegiance is where it has always been, with my husband, but since I am not by his side I will give my word that I will follow his former self, Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

Obi-wan was shocked. He didn't expect her to say that. Did she really have that much faith in him?

"The Council appreciates your corporation, my lady. But, what about Master Jinn?"

The young Master then stepped forward and said, "I will do as Lady Thrice commands me."

"Very well," replied Master Windu. "Tell us what you plan to do about the Sith from the future."

Obi-wan said, "As I discussed with Master Jinn, we should try and capture or slay this future Sith. He plans to alter the future in favor of the Dark Side by contacting his former incarnation. It appears that Darth Sidious is a clone of his former self as Chancellor Palpatine. If we can stop him then we stop a dark future from taking shape. We have already stationed men at both the Chancellor's quarters and at the Senate and we have warnings put out at various medical facilities that could treat his injury. We hope that we may location him quickly and end this matter."

Mace said, "Yes, we know of these actions, but I think more effort should be employed in hunting down this man."

"Don't waste you time," said Lady Thrice. "That dog knows what he wants. All we have to do is set a trap."

"And what do you purpose we do?"

"First, we isolate Palpatine. He is Sidious's target. Make up some excuse about a terrorist attack. Move him to a secure location. Then, second we set a trap. We set up a decoy and make it seem like the Chancellor is at a guarded location. With luck we will have our prey and we eliminate him."

Jinn then said, "But, Master, how will we get the information we need to return home if Sidious is dead?"

The lady then paused in thought and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Damn. I really wanted to kill him quickly. I guess we'll just have to bind him and torture it out of him."

Master Windu raised an eyebrow and stated, "The Jedi Council does not tolerate torture, my lady."

Annoyed she said, "And what do you expect me to do? Ask him politely?"

Then, suddenly Master Jinn raised his hands and said calmly, "Please, lets not get ahead of ourselves. We will cross that bridge when we get there. I think getting a fixed location of Palpatine is our best first move."

Master Yoda said, "Agree I do, with Master Jinn. Capture Darth Sidious, we will. Go, Master Kenobi and young Skywalker to collect the Chancellor. Meanwhile, a decoy we will make."

Master Windu nodded and said, "I'll make the arrangements for the trap personally."

Obi-wan then asked Master Yoda, "And what about Lady Thrice and Master Jinn?"

With a shake of her head the lady said, "No, Obi-wan there are too many hands in this plan. Jinn and I will just be in the way. The two of us will split up and follow you each from the shadows." Lady Thrice then paused and said; "Maybe you and Jinn should trade places."

Obi-wan frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Jinn knows how to fight very differently from you, it might give us an edge if there is trouble. And with a little cosmetic the two of you are indistinguishable."

The Knight replied, "You are very deceptive, Milady."

"You don't think it's a good idea?" she asked self-consciously.

"No," he laughed—"I'm just sorry I hadn't thought of it myself."

***

"Are you sure pretending to be Obi-wan is such a good idea, Jinn?" asked Anakin.

The young Jedi then took in the young Master's appearance from head to toe. With a bit of make-up the time-traveler really did look like the spitting image of Obi-wan. It was kind of weird.

"You two might look the same, but your ideas couldn't be anymore different. What if you say something wrong?"

Jinn laughed. "Force! You worry too much, Anakin. You needn't concern yourself; I know how to be a good boy. And besides, I'll have my Padawan to watch my back."

Inwardly, Anakin couldn't believe he was stuck with somebody so reckless. Didn't the Council know that it was team Kenobi and Skywalker, not 'junior' and Skywalker? The young man shook his head and led them through the Senate building to reach the Chancellor's office.

However, just as the two of them were about to enter a corridor they bumped into Senator Amidala. Jinn quickly moved his hand to catch the young woman by the arm.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," said Amidala.

Jinn bowed and gave her a smile. "Think nothing of it, Senator."

She then saw who the two men were and beamed a brilliant smile in return. "Well, if it isn't Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker. What brings you to the Senate?"

Jinn said, "I'm afraid our business is of a serious nature, Milady. A terrorist group has issued a threat on the Chancellor's life. We are here to supply our serves for additional security."

"I had no idea that things had become so serious. Though, I'm sure you and Anakin will be more then adequate in guarding the Chancellor, Obi-wan."

"Frankly, Senator it is believed that your life my be of interest to these terrorist as well."

Anakin then turned to Jinn and grabbed him forcefully by the arm to make him face him. "This isn't part of the plan, _Master_. Our objective is the Chancellor, not the Senator. And you never told me that she'd be involved!"

Meanwhile, Amidala was surprised at how aggressive Anakin was acting towards his own Master. She didn't think he'd ever seen him behave this way with Obi-wan before in her life. Though, she saw that Obi-wan looked unfazed. He didn't yell or scold him like she thought. Instead, she saw an eerie gleam flash in the Jedi Master's eye and then he spoke in a shockingly low and threatening voice.

"Take your hand off of me now, boy or I will make you. Be mindful of who I am."

Realization dawned on Anakin and he then dropped Obi-wan's arm like a hot potato and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again."

Jinn was about to open his mouth and tease Anakin for losing it for the sake of a pretty girl, but then remember he had to stay in character. The young Master instead said, "Yes, we will have to discuss this later, Anakin. Be mindful of your emotions."

"Yes, Master."

Jinn felt pretty stupid saying those things to Anakin. 'Be mindful of your emotions'—please, it was like saying, don't feel at all. Jinn was just happy he wasn't trained to be an old Order Jedi. He would probably be a lousy one if that were the case. And he knew his mother would never stand for such emotional oppression, though it wasn't like she was a walking moonstone. She kept her feelings to herself, but she never denied them in her heart.

Amidala looked at the Knight and said, "Obi-wan? What's wrong?"

"I want you to listen carefully. I want you to take as much credits as you can and drop everything. Don't go back to your apartment and don't tell anyone were you are going. Just go to a hotel. Somewhere were people won't recognize you and stay there for a few days. Disguise yourself and if no one contacts you then I want you to go to the Temple and speak directly to Master Windu or Master Yoda."

Amidala was stunned. "What are you saying? What kind of danger am I in anyway? Who are these terrorist? Why do I have to disappear?"

"Senator, what I am telling you is to be extra cautious. I would rather you be safe rather than sorry. I asked that you trust me."

Amidala looked at Obi-wan in disbelief. She could not believe she was in that much danger. He was so serious she felt she couldn't refuse.

Then, Anakin said, "Please, Padme. Listen to Obi-wan. I want you safe too."

The Senator then sighed and said, "All right. I'll go, but only for two days. I won't neglect my duties as a Senator. And when I return I expect a full explanation."

Jinn said, "You have my word, Senator."

***

TBC

* * *

Thanks **Bekah **for liking my story and writing me back. I'm happy you're enjoying it. It would be great if I was one of those people who got hundreds of reviews, but I guess its not going to happen. My story is a little too out there for people to handle. Not everyone likes OC driven stories. And I myself sometimes can't handle some OC stories if I don't like the character or if it gets boring. God! I really hope that isn't the issue here.

And thanks for taking notice of Jinn. I feel he should be more spontaneous than Obi. I don't know if he'll be teaching him the power of love (aka the benefits of attachments) but I'm sure he'll give him a push in the right direction. Right now though, I love a creeped out Anakin. Jinn making Anakin squirm is kind of fun. Plus, Jinn is like his mama, he is no push over like Obi. Jinn and Thrice believe in the fighting spirit--not zen, harmony. They believe if you want get something done than you've got to go in with 100%, not with Jedi indifference.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of Time

Chapter 9

**Location: Chancellor's Office**

"Ah, Anakin. This is an unexpected pleasure my boy. What brings you here to the Senate?" said Palpatine. He then turned to Jinn. "And you brought your Master along as well. It is indeed an honor, Master Kenobi."

Jinn and Anakin both bowed and the young Master replied, "No, Chancellor the honor is all mine. Thank you for seeing us at such short notice."

Palpatine waved his hand in dismissal and said, "No trouble at all, my dear Knight. Now, I have the luxury of having a little time to myself. Won't you two seat down and we can all have a drink."

Jinn said, "No, thank you Chancellor. We are not here to make a social call. There has been a very serious threat upon your life and the Council as requested that you be taken to a secure location for your protection."

The Chancellor laughed and said, "Well that is very thoughtful of them, Master Kenobi but I am not in the habit of running and hiding from idol threats."

"I'm afraid this is no mere threat, Chancellor. I recommend strongly that you corporate."

The elder man hummed and said, "You are being awfully pushy, Master Kenobi. What do you think about this Anakin? As my friend what do you advise? Should I let these anarchist intimidate me or should I stand my ground?"

Anakin replied, "I think if I were you I would rather be safe than sorry."

The Chancellor chuckled. "You are indeed wise, my young friend. Very well, I will agree to your protection, Master Kenobi."

Jinn bowed. "Thank you, Chancellor. There is a transport waiting to escort you at the platform."

***

The Chancellor did not like surprises. He had no prior knowledge of any terrorist threat on his life. He did not expect to be taken away for his own 'protection' either. He did not like having no control of the situation. It was not apart of his plans. However, he was in no position to deny the Jedi their pathetic help. He thought perhaps he could get an inch in with Anakin, the boy was so easy to lead a stray, but clearly his Master had coached him.

Then, there was that disturbance in the Force the day before. It had felt like two Titans were dueling for the very cosmos. It felt like all of good and all of evil were converging somewhere near the Jedi Temple and then mysteriously their presence in the Force faded. There was clearly no winner. It felt like some sort of draw, but the sheer presence of such giants was astounding. Palpatine was sure that whoever the Master of Darkness was, he rivaled even his own strength or even more. Such power disturbed him greatly and he could only wonder if this 'protection' wasn't just a front in scare of the unknown Sith.

Palpatine gazed out the window of the transport and was surprised again at what he saw. "Why are you taking me to the Temple?"

Jinn replied, "For your protection, Chancellor. The Council felt our methods of protection had grown quite predictable. They felt that guarding you at the Temple would be more effective than at a hotel or safe-house."

"Don't you think this is a bit much?"

The young Master said, "My place is to serve, not to question, Chancellor."

Anakin felt unnerved at how Obi-wan-ish the time-traveler sounded. He could clearly see his Master say those same exact words. It was spooky.

***

"How do you suppose we will draw the Sith Lord out, Lady Thrice?" asked Master Windu.

The Council Master had already organized a decoy and positioned several guards around one of Coruscant's prime hotels. The Master had even planted a convincing actor to portray the Chancellor. There was a seamless transition from Senate to hotel that he was sure no one else, but the guards knew the details.

"We can't make it look like were too stupid, Master Windu," replied the lady. "What we need is a distraction or maybe bait."

"Bait?" Master Windu then raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Obi-wan.

"Well, for starters I know that Sidious would love to kill you, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps something less unpleasant, Milady?"

The lady smiled and hummed in thought about their options. She unconsciously began to braid several strands of her hair and paced. "Well… with a little skill, we could air a fake announcement from the Chancellor commenting on the incident at the Temple and make it look like it is being aired at the hotel. It may convince the Sith that Palpatine is really here. Or at the very least make him uncertain. For a confused victim is an easy victim."

Master Windu said, "Need I remind you, Lady Thrice that the Jedi do not view others as 'victims.' The Jedi are keepers of the peace, not mercenaries."

"I'm sorry if I offend you, Master Windu, but I am a warrior and I do view enemies as victims." The lady then turned to the Knight. "Obi-wan, what are your feelings on this matter?"

"I believe that tactics vary depending on the teachings," he replied diplomatically.

Lady Thrice laughed. "No, silly. I mean what are your feelings on what the Sith will do next. Your intuition—do you think he will fall for our trap or go after the real thing?"

Obi-wan narrowed his brow. "But, Milady I am no soothsayer. I can't predict the future."

The lady sighed and replied, "Yes, I know Obi-wan, but my husband always had excellent intuition. I've learned to trust his feelings."

"But, I can't do that. I'm not your husband!"

The lady rolled her eyes and took in a deep calming breath. "Yes. I know you aren't him. But, please humor me and try. You have a greater connection to the Force than you think."

At last the Knight relented and said, "Oh, all right, but this seems like a pointless exercise."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and lent his spirit to the will of the Unifying Force. He felt the natural flow of the universe swirl around in currents and he then slowly tried to peek under the mist and see the intangible essence of the future. However, the future seemed clouded under a veil of darkness. Like a clear pond populated by a mix of black paint, the shapes of the future were distorted and marred. Yet, suddenly an image of a red flash hot before his mind's eye and then he heard the malicious laughter of the Sith. And deep within the dim he thought he heard his own voice cry out for his mother. Then a blood-chilling scream broke him from his trance and he began to gasp to catch his breath.

The ruby-eyed woman then rushed to his side and asked, "What did you see?"

Obi-wan panted and said, "No—the future is not certain. I must be mindful of the present."

"No Obi-wan!" shouted the lady. "Don't be afraid of your vision. Tell me what you saw."

The Knight shook his head and replied, "I don't see anything. I—I heard the Sith. I heard him laughing. I heard someone crying out for their mother. And then I heard a scream—such a terrible scream." Obi-wan then turned to Lady Thrice and said, "You must be the mother in the vision, it must be Jinn who cries out to you."

The lady paused and wondered at the meaning of the vision. She shook her head and said out loud, "Jinn calling to me? But, Jinn and I are not at the same location. Where will the Sith go? Is it I who will go to Jinn or is it Jinn who will come to me? Hmmm…I suppose it will be Jinn coming to me since he would only call to me if I'm in danger."

Lady Thrice asked the Knight, "Obi-wan, the scream at the end. Was it a woman's voice or a man's?"

"I'm not sure. But, Milady you shouldn't put too much trust in a clouded vision."

Master Windu said, "I agree. The Dark Side is distorting all the visions of the Jedi. No one can predict what will happen next. Just be patient."

Lady Thrice frowned. "Now, I really do miss my husband. Making predictions and outsmarting our opponents were like second nature to us both. Fine, if you don't trust your own intuition then I will." The warrior then turned to face Master Windu. "Master Windu, do you have a transmitter? I would like to carry one."

***

Darth Sidious eyed the guarded hotel that the Jedi had set up to protect the Chancellor and smiled. Oh, those Jedi were so predictable. Trying to keep away that which he seeks. It would be too easy to defeat those pathetic weaklings. They were no match for the power of the Sith. Even wounded he knew it would be no trouble at all to take what he wanted. Yet, he knew he had to be clever. He knew he needed a plan.

The Jedi were surprisingly swifter to action than he remembered in his former life. It had to be the work of that damn Master Jinn and his mother, Lady Thrice. Thanks to their warnings he had not been able to make contact with the elder Palpatine. He was even unable to find adequate medical facilities to cure his injury. It was only through some simple mind-tricks that he'd been able to find a humanoid medic to bind the wound and stop the bleeding. The wide range of droid healers would not have worked. They would have sounded an alarm on him because of the news reports. The warnings had driven him into the shadows, but he would bide his time.

There was no use in making brash decisions. He only had to ponder what the dear lady had planned. For he knew unlike the Jedi, weak notions of peace and mercy did not hinder Lady Thrice. She and her clan were of a people who understood and even embarrassed their darker feelings. They did not fear it and he knew that given the chance she would not hesitate to make the final blow. It really was a shame she was not a Sith. She would have made a beautiful Mistress of Darkness.

And oh, what a pleasure it would be if she had been born a Jedi and he were able to turn her to the Dark Side. To have Obi-wan's bride be the instrument of his undoing.

Even, Master Jinn would make a good prize. The young Master was such a work of art. He possessed the best of both worlds from his parents. He was a Master Jedi and a wielder of that mysterious energy of the ki. And best of all, he took after his mother and allowed himself to feel his emotions. He was no stranger to lust, passion and hate—but by the Force! Sidious did not know how he could still walk the path of Light. Why did he not fall?

The Dark Lord then noticed a public media station and saw a message being broadcast by his former self. It was some cheery dribble to calm the masses about the incident that occurred at the Temple the day before. At first, the Sidious ignored the propaganda, but as he studied his old face it dawned on him that this was a ploy. This was one of the witch's tricks to convince him that Palpatine was at the hotel.

Out loud, Sidious laughed and said, "Oh, you almost had me fooled, my dear lady. But, I think it is time to make a change in plans."

***

TBC

* * *

Thank you for your reveiw **Jedi Angel001**, I'm glad you like Jinn and Thrice. I'm not sure if I'll have them shake up the Order. Writing about time travel is kind of tricky. I still have to make it all sort make a crazy kind of sense in the end or Jinn's timeline will never happen. But, I wouldn't worry, I got some stuff already in mind. It's the benefits of also liking Doctor Who. And as for Padme, I just didn't want any loose ends. Plus, Jinn has got to have a good head on his shoulders if Obi is his father.

And thanks again, **Bekah** for posting a review too. You know at first I never even planned on creating Jinn into my story. He just happened and I'm happy I wrote him. Jinn can pull off all that fantastic Jedi mojo, but in the inside he's spunky and likes to think outside the box. I'm not sure if I can work in Jinn helping Anakin save his mom, but I'll keep it in mind. And as for Thrice, yeah, she has a takes-nothing-from-no-one personality. She comes from a whole female warrior background so she isn't a damsel, but I'm trying to work in that since she been married to Ben (Obi from the future) she has gotten really used to relying on him. She's kind of a lone wolf that had found her perfect partner in crime and then lost him. She's so used to having Ben be her rock that its messing her up that she has to work with Obi who isn't really on Ben's level.

Anyway, sorry to end things on a cliffhanger. But, I do tend to write things up pretty fast. Your not imagining it.

So, thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Out of Time

Chapter 10

**Location: Jedi Temple**

Anakin slumped in his seat and muttered, "It's awfully quite, Master."

"Yes. It's too quite. I don't like it. I have a bad feelings about this," said Jinn.

Anakin frowned. "Don't you think your overreaction?"

"No. I always trust my intuition, Anakin. We have not heard yet from the other team and the day is almost over. I have a feeling that the Dark Lord will not take the bait. It can only mean that he has changed his tactics. The Sith is as clever as a snake. He may be just biding his time for a better opportunity. A time when our guards are down."

"Well, if that's true than keeping the Chancellor here is pointless. We can't keep him at the Temple forever. Eventually he'll have to return to the Senate and then the Sith Lord will tell him how to change the future. What are we supposed to do now?"

Jinn rose from his seat and began to pace and rub his chin. "He probably knows it's a trap. I've fought this Dark Lord several times while I was hunting him. He most likely knows how to read our tactics. He knows we are not typical Jedi. Perhaps, we could draw him out with a prize too tempting to pass up."

"And besides killing us, what do you suggest the Sith would want?"

Jinn then stopped pacing and turned to face the young Jedi and gave him a sly smile. "That's easy, the Sith only wants two things. First, to save his own skin and the second to get more power. What we have is his skin. Threaten to kill off his old hide and you threaten to end his existence. Though, we could offer him more power. I'm sure he'd love it if I turned to the Dark Side. Then he'd have an ally or more specifically a new apprentice."

Anakin was shocked and shot out of his seat. "What sort of plans are those! We can't kill a man in cold blood. We're Jedi, not murders. And join the Sith? Are you out of your mind? Are you even a Jedi?"

Jinn crossed his arms over his chest and then sighed. "I see now that I'm not making myself very clear. Yes, you are right. Killing Palpatine will not solve our problems. We need to capture the future Sith. However, a seemingly serious threat to end his form self's life will get his attention. What we need to do is travel back through time again and end this business before it even begins. Then, there are no disturbances and no alterations. And as to the second, I was serious about going to the Dark Side, but not as you think."

Anakin narrowed his brow and mirrored the young Master's stance. "What do you mean? As I understand it, once you turn you can never go back."

Jinn laughed in response and Anakin couldn't help thinking there was some sort of madness about this man. It sickened him to think of his Master's image laughed so irrationally, but finally then he stopped and said, "Yes, normally it would be quite difficult to return to the Light, but I am not just a Jedi. I am also a user of the ki. And as a channel-user I can harness all energies, even the Darkness. The trick to any channel is to not be overwhelmed by the flow."

The young Jedi shook his head in disbelief. "You can't possible turn and not stay that way forever. No one has that kind of control."

Jinn just gave Anakin a smile and patted his shoulder. "Do not fear the unknown, Padawan. One must understand all his nature before he can accept himself. By knowing what he does not want in himself, he can then learn to avoid it."

Anakin frowned and replied, "You almost sounded like a real Jedi Master then."

"Yes, and I almost thought you were actually listening. Its like I'm talking to a brick wall. I don't know how Father puts up with you."

Suddenly, an explosion erupts inside the Temple and the rooms began to shake. Alarms begin to sound and Jedi students begin to evacuate. The world for a moment is drowned in darkness until the emergency lights begin to power on.

Anakin rose from the ground and helps Jinn to stand. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Do not leave the Chancellor's side. Do not under any circumstances leave the Temple."

The young Jedi gives Jinn a nod and soon the time-traveler rushes out to investigate. He can't see much and hordes of Jedi students and knights begin to push by him as they run down the halls and move to safety. It's a swarm, but he notices that order is being maintained in the chaos.

Suddenly, out of the masses appears a Jedi Master calling to him. "Obi-wan! Obi-wan! What is going on? Why are you not evacuating?"

The Master Bant Eerin then grabs hold of Jinn's arm and then gazed at him in wide-eyed shock. "You are not, Obi-wan! Who are you?"

Jinn quickly breaks from the Master Eerin's hold and replies, "Impressive, but I really haven't the time to explain things, Miss. But, could you tell me what's happened? Where did the explosion was come from?"

"In the generator rooms in the sublevels, but I'm not going to just let you go there alone."

Jinn raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Who said anything about me going to the generator rooms? I'm not going."

The time-traveler's reply surprised Master Eerin. That wasn't the answer she was expecting at all. Was he that cowardly? She then noticed the strange Knight was pulling out his communicator and making a call.

"Who are you contacting?"

"My mother. I have a bad feeling that something isn't right."

Master Eerin was even more confused. What did this man mean he was calling his mother? He couldn't possible be serious. And out of the mouth of a man who looked like Obi-wan was just too weird.

Jinn ignored the other Master and spoke into the device, "Master, do you read me? Master, do you copy? Please respond."

Only the lone sound of static blared on the other side.

Frustrated, Jinn closed the line and opened another link to Master Windu. "Master Windu, do you read me?"

"…Obi-wan, is that you?"

"No, this is Jinn. Where is Lady Thrice?"

"She and Obi-wan should be arriving at the Temple soon. We heard an explosion and she and Obi-wan took off to investigate. What is your status?"

"The damage at the Temple seems minor. Reports on our status are still coming in. There has been no sightings of the Sith whatsoever. Have you seen him?"

"No. The Sith hasn't showed up here as well."

"Master, this situation is getting out of hand."

"Agreed, but stand your ground. Don't let anyone get near the Chancellor. Wait until Master Kenobi arrives and referred to him. Is that understood?'

"Yes, Master. Jinn, over and out."

The time-traveler snapped his communicator shut and groaned. He could not believe how wrong this was feeling. It was somehow all falling apart. He could feel that something grave was about to happen, but the Darkness was too strong for him to perceive clearly.

Under his breath he muttered, "By the seven rings of hell! What is that dog planning?"

Then, like a chill rolling up his spine. Jinn suddenly felt a sharp pain burn into his thigh. The young Master cried out in agony and grabbed the phantom wound with all his might. Master Eerin quickly took hold of the man and slowly brought him to his knees.

Franticly, the Master shouted, "Master Kenobi, what's wrong?"

Mournfully, the young Master howled. "No!"

The young Master had somehow transformed into a quivering mass, but desperately through the pain he tried to stand. And with the support of Master Eerin, he stood up and then his aura began to shift the very currents of the Force around them until they solidified into hate.

Jinn then violently held Master Eerin by the shoulders and said, "You must go to Anakin and help him protect the Chancellor. No one must find him. Inform Master Yoda, tell him he must guard him as well."

"And what about you?"

"I must go." Jinn then broke his hold and started to run down the halls, but Master Eerin was hot on his trail.

"You can't leave. Master Windu order you to stay."

"I don't care."

"But where are you going? What do you plan to do?"

However, the young Master did not reply but instead raced his way towards a speeder and roared the engine into the cold uncertain night.

***

**Location: somewhere in the Coruscant streets**

When the explosion occurred at the Temple, Lady Thrice feared the worst and decided to go and see if she could confront the Sith head on. She knew that not just anybody could slay a Sith and she feared that Sidious was actually planning on targeting Obi-wan. The only problem was that Obi-wan and Jinn had trade places. She knew that Jinn was strong, but two were better odds than one in a fight.

Maybe the Sith was going for the direct approach? Maybe he was setting his own trap? However, she didn't care. She could not take that chance. She had to meet her enemy no matter the cost. No matter the means. She could not fail.

"I must go!" she said.

"No!" shouted Obi-wan. "This is some kind of a trap. I have a bad feeling about this if you go."

"Damn you and your intuitions! If the Sith is there then he is mine."

Lady Thrice then jumped onto a speeder and started the engine. She didn't care much for games of cloak and dagger as Master Windu seemed to think. Tactics wasn't really her strong suit. Her husband Ben was the tactician. Lady Thrice primarily trusted her instincts and her strength. She was used to being in the field, not the planner in the wings. And with all the fiber of her being she knew that if she rode down this path then she would find the Sith. She felt him in the shadows. She felt him lurking in the darkness. She knew he had made her his prey.

***

Obi-wan could not believe how reckless Lady Thrice could be. How could she race towards danger so fool-hearty? She had to have known that the explosion was sort of trap. Moving from their positions was just a ploy to lure then away and out into the open.

Yet, a funny realization occurred to him. Maybe she did want to get caught. Perhaps she knew all long that this was a trap and just wanted to get the whole thing over with. Perhaps she knew that the Dark Lord would attempt such a distraction. Well, whatever the jeweled-eyed lady's reasoning were he had to lend her his support.

Obi-wan then mounted his own speeder and went after her as fast as he could. He would not let that sneaky witch face danger alone.

The Jedi Master whizzed by in a maddening pace through the over crowded streets and skyways of the too dense population of Coruscant. It was only through the benefit of his connection to the Force and years of city living that he was able to zoom without hitting anything at an unthinkable speed. Meanwhile just ahead the blacken darkness of the Jedi Temple stood foreboding in the horizon as the explosion appeared to have knocked out all the power from the main energy core. The stately Temple now stood in the shadows in a sea of twinkling artificial lights.

Obi-wan feelings of dread began to grow even greater as his journey progressed, but then abruptly a blood-chilling scream rang out into the night.

Immediately, the Jedi Master felt overwhelmed with fear for it was the same cry he had heard in his vision. This was his premonition made real.

Quickly, Obi-wan dismounted the speeder and ran to find Lady Thrice. He had to save her from the Sith. He had to try and stop the madness—but as he near the place of her adduction all he could find was the warrior-woman's sword thrusted firmly into a steel support beam. The single lone black blade was all that remained of the proud lady-warrior of a future time.

Then, from a distance Obi-wan heard the sound of another speeder approaching and he turned to face the intruder with his saber in hand. Obi-wan sensed darkness about this presence, yet as the mist cleared and lifted into the evening air, the Jedi Master saw that it was Jinn who was still disguised as himself.

"Mother! Mother where are you?" shouted the young warrior frantically into the disserted streets, but there was no answer to his desperate cries.

Obi-wan stood transfixed as he saw his own image stare in disbelief as young man's eyes finally fell onto the ebony blade. The young Master shook his head in defiance as slight tears began to fall from his false blue eyes. Slowly, he began to approach the saber until he seized it swiftly by the handle and drew it cleanly from the steel like it were made of paper and then clutched the sword mournfully to his chest and bowed his head.

"I pray by the stars in all the heavens, she cannot be dead…she-she can't be…."

Tentatively, Obi-wan took a step closer to the heartbroken man, but suddenly, Jinn then howled with rage into the night and a sea of fury began to ebb within the Force and then swallowed the world in darkness, but he did not care. All around them the winds began to churn and cry with wildness and wrath. Then, overcome with anger, the young Master raised the ebony sword up into the evening sky and he made a bone chilling pledge.

"I swear, I will have your black soul for this Sith! I will take your life! For this I swear on my mother's life! I will not rest until she is safe and sound or there will be no shadow black enough in all of time and space for you to hide."

The young Master then swung the black blade palm down and thrusted it into the earth below with a roar of Force-lightening. In that instant, the Darkness of the Force dissipated with a boom and the world once again began to flow naturally.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan was amazed. He had never felt anyone master the Force with such control before in all his life. Never in a million years did he ever dream of anyone even coming close to the level of manipulation that his young Master demonstrated. To be so immersed in such depths of Darkness and then to turn to a state of harmony was astounding that he wondered how he ever managed to stay in the path of the Light. He knew that both mother and son were no strangers to passions of any kind—they knew of the soulful joys of love and the anguished burn of hate. Yet, the Jedi Master did not know what prevented them from going too far. He did not know what prevented them from becoming Sith.

"Jinn?" said Obi-wan as he finally came to stand next to the young man's side. "Jinn, you must stay focused."

The young Master then turned his head and gazed at Obi-wan with sad eyes. "I—I feel like I've failed her, Father."

In response, Obi-wan felt unnerved as his heart sink a little deeper as he heard and saw the raw sorrow in the young man's voice and eyes. There was so much of himself in that sadness—so much of himself in those words. Obi-wan couldn't remember how many times he felt the same way about his own Master. Qui-Gon was like a father to him. And in truth, Obi-wan too felt he had failed Lady Thrice as well.

But, Jinn seemed to have finally snapped out of his grief and he shook his head at the slip of calling the other man father and said, "I'm sorry, Obi-wan. You're right. We need to keep our eye on the prize. We must return to the Temple and insure that Palpatine is still our prisoner."

Jinn then reached down and pulled the sword from the ground and tucked it securely at his belt. He then turned and made his way back towards the speeder.

Obi-wan then said, "Wait! Jinn, about your mother—"

"This isn't the time, Master," shouted the young warrior, but after a beat he sighed and he spoke in a softer tone, "And please, don't worry. You must have faith."

***

TBC

* * *

Thanks **Jedi Angel001** for your review.

And I meant to post this chapter a bit later, but I'm in a good mood and I just couldn't resist. In this chapter I must say, has a lot of drama. I thought about writing out Thrice's fight with clone-Sidious, but nothing I could think of came out right. I felt it would be more dramatic if poor Jinn dressed as Obi would just see the sword and just know from that that she was gone. The abandoned sword in the wall said it all for me.

And on a side note, Thrice asked Obi to see into the Force for a prediction because she can't. Force-ki users can't see the future. It's an unwritten rule I just made up. In my universe, if a ki-user opened up all the doors inside themselves to see the future then they would be overwhelmed by the Living Force (universal atomic energy) and probably overload and die.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Out of Time

Chapter 11

Location: Evil Lair

When Lady Thrice finally awoken she looked around and discovered she was in a cell. And with a groggy stumble she managed to prop herself up with the help of the wall and tried to see beyond a frosted shield door. Slowly, she raised her hand to the shield and then quickly pulled her hand away with a shake as the energy field electrified her fingertips with a spark.

"Curses! That's smarts! Oh, that loathsome Sith. When I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry."

The lady then noticed a strange collar was placed around her neck. She tried turning it and examined it with her touch, but she could not find a means to remove it. "What in Force is this?"

"That is a Force-inhibitor, my dear lady," replied the voice of Darth Sidious. "It is so good of you to finally awoken. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. I'm sure you'll be glad to note that I took the liberty of treating your leg. A nasty lightsaber burn is a terrible thing to leave untreated."

"Well," replied the lady—"Thanks a lot. Now, why don't you do me a big favor and go die."

The Sith laughed. "Your spirit is quite amazing, my dear. I wonder how a lowly servant of the Light like Obi-wan ever tamed you. Tell me, how did he ever get a tigress like you into his bed?"

The ruby-eyed woman laughed unafraid at the Sith's taunts. "Who said I was tamed? And why bother asking? Are you looking for hints to improve your own love life? If you are, then you are going about it all wrong."

In a merry tone the Dark Lord replied, "Oh, I believe otherwise, Lady Thrice for soon I will have all your secrets. Soon you will be my servant of Darkness."

However, the lady was unfazed and she sat causally on her cot inside the cell. "I'm not afraid of you, Sith. I'm not afraid of death or dying. I do not fear torture. I do not fear my end. For I was made by my people for war. For mine is a life to kill or be killed. I will never be a traitor!"

Excitedly, Sidious shouted, "Don't you see? You could be my lady of Darkness! Embrace your bloodlust! Don't allow yourself to be pacified by those pathetic followers of the Light. They do not understand your passions. They scuff, repress and shun your feelings of love and hate. They do not share your fire. Why do you even bother siding yourself to such lifeless beings? Why do you even associate yourself with such maggots?"

Lady Thrice smiled and said, "There is a difference between a warrior and an animal, Sith. If I let myself go then I will no longer be myself. I will simply be a beast. And I don't need the whole world to understand me. And I don't really care that much about the Jedi. You're right, they're stuffy and stale, but I love my husband and I will protect all that he holds dear."

"You'd let yourself be snubbed by those lesser beings for the sake of your husband who isn't even here?"

The lady giggled and waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's far worse being here with you than it was over there. The Jedi never put me in a cell."

"But, you may never see your precious husband again, my lady. What then? I thought you were willing to do anything to be reunited?"

"I have faith."

The Sith snorted and replied, "Faith will not save you. What you hope for is out of your reach. Only I have the knowledge to return you to your proper time and place. Only I can restore you to your future. No amount of wishing will bring you back to your Ben. He doesn't even yet exist. You'd have to wait at least thirty years and pray he is revived by your father before you can even begin to dream of seeing him again."

"I will wait a thousand years if I have to. But, I'm no fool, Sidious. I know what you are trying to do. You want to make me to become desperate. You want me to give up hope and give into you—well, forget it. I told you, I have faith. I believe. And as long as I believe than I am strong and you are weak."

"Damn you, woman!" cried the Sith. "I have done my best to pursued you to join me in the Dark Side, but I can see now that it is of no use. Well, it does not matter. With that Force-inhibitor on you and with some drugs and the manipulation of the Force I will be able to suppress your mind anyway. And then, my dear lady, you will be my instrument of death."

***

Location: Jedi Temple, Obi-wan and Anakin's room

"Phoenix! And hell fire! Doesn't anybody have a clue where that dog went?" shouted Jinn.

The young Master then began to pace the room for the hundredth time and began to rub the stubble growing on his chin. It had been several days since Lady Thrice disappeared and nothing was heard from her since.

"Please, try and calm down, Jinn," said Obi-wan.

"I can't calm down, not when some monster has my mother in their clutches doing Force knows what with her in some lair."

Anakin the said, "But, what does the Sith want with her anyway?"

Jinn fumed and began to pace again. "I not sure, but my guess is that he needs either myself or my mother to help him open a portal into time. It is my belief that my family's unique channeling of the Force is what Sidious used to open up a rift. You see large amounts of energy can be harnessed with channeling into a tangible form like electricity or used to excite particles of matter. I think the Sith needs our skills in order to return to the future."

Obi-wan contemplated what Jinn said and touched his own beard. It sounded like a plausible theory and he supposed that Darth Sidious was probably taking this time to recover from his injury at a secret location. A location clearly off world as Lady Thrice's foresight to carry a transmitter seemed to be in vain. Her signal could not be found. In hindsight, Obi-wan was troubled that he didn't take his powers of intuition as seriously as Lady Thrice did. There was obviously more truth in his vision than he gave himself credit for. He regretted not taking the vision more merit.

However, the most disturbing action of them all came from Jinn. For after they return back to the Temple and checked to be sure Palpatine was still secure, the young warrior had drawn his mother's sword behind the Chancellor's back and whacked the man on the back of head. He then fell like a ton of bricks.

//flash back//

"Quickly, someone give me a Force-inhibitor," commanded Jinn.

"What are you doing?" cried Anakin.

Jinn then pulled the blue lens from his amber eyes and gave the Padawan a glare. "What the hell does it look like? I'm making sure that Sidious never gets a chance to contact Palpatine. If the old man isn't awake then the dog can never reach him."

Jinn then turned away from the unhelpful young Jedi and addressed Master Yoda instead. "Well, can I get a Force-inhibitor or not?"

The old Master then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Do as you feel you must, young Kenobi."

The young warrior nodded his head. "Thank you, Master." He then rose to his feet and grabbed Obi-wan by the arm. "I think we should put him in a cryogenic sleep and keep him hidden away."

The Jedi Master was stunned to hear such a suggestion, but given the circumstances it seemed the most humane. Having the old Dark Lord hidden away from the future Sith seemed like an excellent idea.

"I understand. I'll make the preparations."

"You can't do this, Master," said Anakin. "You can't keep a man prisoner without a trail or just cause because of crimes he will commit in the future. This is wrong. There has to be a better way."

Then, in quick strides Jinn came face to face with the Padawan and spoke to him in a cool tone. "You don't know anything. You don't know who this man really is! He is not your friend. He is your enemy."

Anakin then shoved the young warrior way and shouted, "And who are you to tell me what to do? Why should I even trust you? You aren't my Master! You aren't even a real Jedi! You're just overreacting cause that Sith took away your mother."

"Anakin! No!" shouted Obi-wan.

However, the damage had already been done and the young warrior began to once again rage. The Force once again around him began to dim in Darkness and this time his fury was visible in his amber eyes. His honey tone orbs had suddenly turned an eerie blood red like his mother's and the young warrior then growled with wrath. Obi-wan feared that Jinn would attack Anakin for his spiteful remarks, but the time-traveler instead marched to a large marble column and destroyed it with one blow with his bare hand.

Jinn then hung his head and kept his back to the others as he spoke. "I know that you said those things to me, Anakin because you envied me that I have always had my mother's love. You envy that I do not live by the old Code. And I don't care if you think am a real Jedi or not. But, I know what I am saying when I tell you that that man is evil. And I will let no one stop me from completing my mission."

The young warrior then turned around and bowed. "I'm very sorry for destroying that pillar, Master Yoda. Master Kenobi. But, I'm not in control. I feel that I must go mediate."

Jinn then walked towards the exit and left the others alone.

//flash back end//

Once again, Obi-wan marveled at Jinn's emotional control. Any lesser man would have pummeled Anakin for his insensitivity. It was clear that though Jinn allowed himself to feel darkness, he also did not let it rule him. However, Obi-wan noted that he was still on edge. For one thing, Jinn kept pacing, it was a nervous habit he hadn't stopped since his mother's adduction and second was he wasn't taking very good care of himself. He was normally well groomed and cheerful, but lately he'd grown scruffy and anxious.

Suddenly, someone chimed at the door and Obi-wan allowed the visitor to enter and in walked Senator Amidala. She was wearing in ordinary tan colored dress with a blue shawl wrapped around her head. The Senator swiftly removed the shawl once she entered the room and approached the Jedi Master.

"Obi-wan, I did as you told me and now I'm here to collect on that promise you made me. I want an explanation. I want to know what's going on."

Obi-wan gave Padme a confused look. "Milady, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Meanwhile, just off in the living room, Anakin and Jinn shared a look and the two sprang into action. Quickly, Jinn ran out to another room while Anakin walked up to Obi-wan and Padme.

Anakin placed his hand on his Master's shoulder and said, "You remember, Master. You remember when we came to see the Chancellor that we ran into Padme and you said she ought to make herself unavailable until the terrorist threat was over with. You said you'd promise to give her an explanation as to why."

Obi-wan frowned. He didn't remember making any such promise. He wasn't even at the Senate—oh! No, it wasn't him that went to collect Palpatine. It had been Jinn disguised as him instead.

The Knight gave Padme a smile. "Yes, well—I-I—"

"What Obi-wan means, my lady is that we sent you away because it was for your own good. Obi-wan said that the terrorist might have an interest in you and you shouldn't take things so lightly."

The Senator scoffed, "Oh! Don't lecture me on what I should be doing, Anakin. I should be informed if there is a threat on my life. I have a duty to my people. I can't just ignore my responsibility to save my own skin. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't put my people first?"

Obi-wan interrupted and said, "I agree with you, Milady. However, I cannot tell you what you want to know. I do not know the identity of the terrorist either. The Holonet image of the young man with a missing hand is the only clue that we to his identity. I am not sure what connects you to this terrorist, but the Council was warned by a very reliable source."

Padme narrowed her eyes and said, "And just who is this reliable source?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you, Senator," answered the Knight. "That information is confidential."

The Senator didn't like not getting her way, but realized that Obi-wan was going to remain tight lipped. Well, fine! She didn't need his explanation. She would for now on do what she felt was best. "Very well, gentlemen, if you won't tell me then I won't force you. You may keep your secrets and I will do my duty."

Then, abruptly the Senator turned about and marched out the door. Anakin looked longingly at her as she left and wished he could talk with her more. He didn't want her to go away mad.

"Master, may I escort the Senator back to her apartment?" asked the Padawan.

Obi-wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, go. But, please return quickly."

"Thank you, Master."

***

Once Anakin had gone with Padme, Jinn came out of Obi-wan's bedroom and re-entered the seating room and sat slouched into a seat. Obi-wan felt badly for the young man and sat next to him and sighed.

"You must learn to overcome your fears, Jinn."

The amber-eyed warrior turned and gazed at the Jedi Master hard and said, "It isn't fear that is troubling me. It's that Sith. And I can't seem to mediate. I hate waiting. I'm finding it hard to keep myself calm. I can't seem to channel like I want to in order to relax."

After a moment, Obi-wan suggested, "Would it help if I hummed?"

"What?"

"Lady Thrice center my Force once and there was a song and she hummed. It was very tranquil. Would that help?"

Jinn laughed and said, "My parents haven't hummed to me since I was a child."

The Jedi Master blushed. "Oh—well. It was just a suggestion. But, could you tell me more about that song?"

The young warrior then unconsciously leaned back and folded his arms within his sleeves in a very Obi-wan-ish manner.

"That is the song of all the Living Force. It is the rhythmic flow and beat of all the living things in existence. For all creatures big and small have a heartbeat and when woven together they make beautiful music. It is a song only those who can channel with the ki can hear. Though, the song you heard was just Lady Thrice singing in your mind's eyes. She was just repeating what she heard."

Obi-wan was awed. "…She was humming the song of the Living Force?"

"Yes, its song has always been my lullaby."

At his words, Obi-wan was reminded that Jinn was his future son. He was his own flesh and blood—a near carbon copy of his own image. Here was a man who lived by a different set of rules. A man who didn't just identify himself as a Jedi and a servant of the Force. This was a man who knew family. A man who was blessed enough to have constants in his life. He was given love and devotion freely and yet he chose to walk the path of a knight. Obi-wan felt very proud to have such a future son. He was exactly as Lady Thrice described him—he was a treasure.

Though, a question weighted on the Jedi Master's mind. He wanted to understand Jinn's ability to find balance. He wanted to know how he was able to resist the Darkness.

"Jinn, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. When you channel the Force with the ki, how do you prevent yourself from falling to the Dark Side? And could you explain the ki?"

Then to Obi-wan's surprise, Jinn gave him a wicked smile and in that moment he resembled Lady Thrice.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. You are wondering how I can maintain my allegiance to the Light while converging with the Dark Side. Well, simply put I don't. I embrace the Darkness for in all beings there is the potential for good and evil. For no one being is wholly good and no one being is wholly evil. I understand that Sidious may be an exception to the rule, but fundamentally most beings are. What one must do is not let your fury overcome you. You must learn that the fury and you are one. For the darkness is a storm and within you is the eye. For emotions shouldn't be seen as means to break your focus. They should be used to farther your resolve. For the mind and body are one. For when you go into battle you don't just do something out of duty. You do it because it has meaning. You do it because it as a personal significance. You have to remember what's important to you and learn to fight for that. You learn to flight with all your heart. You fight tooth and nail, night and day until your dying breath."

Obi-wan was alarmed at such teachings. "What you say goes against the Jedi way!"

Jinn then narrowed his eyes and said, "I know that. But, you asked me how I kept balance and I'm telling you. I'm telling you the teachings of the ki."

"And how did this ki teaching come about?"

"They are from my mother's genetic ancestors, but they were forged by a thousand years of civil war. Didn't you ever wonder why my mother and her people were artificially made?"

"I thought your mother was made to be a soldier."

"Yes, a soldier—an unfeeling, unquestioning, AND long living soldier. She was made to fight those like herself. And in all her long-lived years she has never known love and she has never known peace, not until she met my father. Such things were merely empty words with hollow meaning, but love became her new goal in life. With love as her new master she would gladly lay down her life in its name. Things like hate, greed and power have no significance in the long run. They grant you no happiness."

"But, love can lead to the Dark Side, Jinn. They can lead to possession, jealously and hate."

Jinn laughed and said, "Then you have never truly loved at all."

Obi-wan was disturbed by Jinn's description of the teachings of the ki. He had never heard of emotion being used in that way. He had always been taught that emotions clouded the mind—that feelings hindered reason—but to have emotion fuel one's drive? It went against everything he ever known. He'd always been taught that the Force only lent its will to those who did not try to use it but to be used by it. Any other manipulation was considered the teachings of the Sith. Was Force-ki a blend of the two in-between? An unnatural manipulation that served the Light?

And then there was the idea that love was the lady's master. In many ways this concept mirrored the Jedi. Love was only acceptable when it was towards all life forms. By caring about all things and not just one, a Jedi was able to help everyone equally. Yet, according to Jinn it was the opposite for Lady Thrice. For her, loving one thing—one person that had led her to care for everything. Life had no meaning to her without her personal desires. And in reflection, Obi-wan had to agree. In many ways, love was his master too. He would not be the man he was today without his love for Master Qui-Gon and the Order. It was his love for him and this place that he was taught to cherish all things.

And perhaps, what the lady-warrior said was true. There was no Darkness and there was no Light. There was no Sith and there was no Jedi. There was only choices and what men and women did and maybe that was the true power of the Force instead.

"Thank you, Master Jinn."

***

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Out of Time**

**Chapter 12**

"That's it! I'm sick of just sitting around," said Jinn. "I'm going to go where Lady Thrice's transmitter was last active and search for her there."

"That would be like looking for a needle in a haystack," replied Anakin. "Last I checked, space was pretty big."

Jinn ignored the Padawan's remark and moved to grab his robe and pulled it on. "Her signal was last received someplace on the Outer Rim. And if I'm not mistaken, someplace very close to Tatoonie."

Anakin turned to face the young warrior and exclaimed, "Tatooine?"

"Anakin. No." said Obi-wan. He could already read what was on his apprentice's mind. He no doubt wanted to see his mother and attachments were forbidden by the Code. And with all this chaos with the future Sith and Lady Thrice missing he didn't want to chance Anakin also being expelled from the Order.

"But, Master we should go with Jinn and help him."

Obi-wan replied, "That's not your true objective, Anakin."

"Oh come on, Obi-wan. It wouldn't hurt to visit her."

"The answer is no, Padawan."

Anakin fumed and was about to talk back, but he balled his hands into fists and said instead, "Yes, Master" and then bowed his head. He knew Obi-wan had his reasons, but it still didn't make it fair. Why did he have to be born the Chosen One? Why couldn't his life turn out differently?

Then, Anakin saw Jinn approach his Master and touch his arm. "Obi-wan, may I speak with you alone?"

At first, Obi-wan was surprised and wondered what Jinn wanted since he seemed to be in such a hurry, but he gave him a nod of approval and the two then entered his private room. And once the door was shut, Jinn placed his hands on his hips and frowned.

Jinn said, "What the hell do you think your doing? Do you really think keeping Anakin from his mother is doing anybody any good?"

Obi-wan groaned. He could not believe this. "Why can't people just do as I say?"

"Well sorry, Master. It's a little thing called free will. But, seriously, keeping to the Code on this is not the answer. You are causing a rift between Anakin's sense of duty and feelings. You are asking him to choose the Jedi over his mother. You are driving him away from you."

Obi-wan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Anakin will do what he must. He will do the right thing. I trust him. And I am not driving him away. I'm being his Master. A Jedi's life is hard. A Jedi's life is not easy. You must be willing to let go of your own desires in favor of the many. Anakin knows this and perhaps if you had a Padawan of your own you'd understand as well."

Jinn then glared at Obi-wan with his amber-eyes and set his jaw. "Very well, Master Kenobi. I will not tell you how to educate your own Padawan. I apologize if I have over stepped my bounds. If you will, please inform the Council that I will be leaving. I will be resuming my hunt for the Sith alone. I bid you farewell and may the Force be with you."

Jinn then turned about and opened the door and left the room. Then once he entered the seating room he saw that Anakin was waiting for him by the exit.

"Jinn, I want to apologize. I want to come with you. Please, I can help."

Jinn sighed and shook his head as he tried to get pass the Padawan with his long strides. "No, Anakin. I am not your Master. I cannot go against Obi-wan's word."

Anakin then grabbed the young warrior's arm and stopped him in the hallway. "Jinn, no one needs to know. You—you can pretend to be Obi-wan like you did before. Then everyone will think we are just going out on a mission. Please, Jinn I want to save my mother. We can both save our mothers' together."

Jinn then stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Anakin with his eerie eyes that were now the color of hazel red. "Anakin, I won't go against my Father's word! If you want to go against the Code then that is something you must decide on your own. Don't use me an excuse so you can have it both ways. Don't hide from others what you really want. But, I want you to promise me. Promise me with all your heart that you will never betray Obi-wan's trust."

Anakin then turned away form the young warrior in frustration and said, "I don't have to make any promises to you. I would never betray Obi-wan. He's my Master. But, if you won't help me then I don't need you. Someday I'll go and save my mother on my own."

In response, Jinn was exasperated. Damn it to the seven rings of hell! Why did he have to know Ankain Skywalker's future and know for sure that this boy would someday betray his Master and save his mother too late? It was like watching a ticking time bomb. On one hand, if he did nothing then events might play out as they should and history would simply repeat itself or on the other hand he could stop a problem before it ever happened and save the two Jedi from a world of misery.

"Curses and hell fire!" shouted Jinn. "I never did like the idea of destiny. Padawan, you're coming with me."

Confused, Anakin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "But I thought you said—"

"Forget what I said. I know what I said. And stars help me! I hope I am not making a mistake."

Anakin smiled and then the two men resumed their walk down the corridor. "But, what about Obi-wan, Jinn?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll have kittens when he hears about this." Jinn then turned and gave the young Jedi a smile and said, "But, if anyone should ask it was your idea."

**Location: Tatooine, Mos Eisley**

"Gah! There's sand everywhere. And the beings are so uncivilized. This place is a dump. You never told me this place was a dump," complained the young warrior.

In reply, Anakin laughed and said, "You whine just like Obi-wan."

Jinn frowned and said, "I am not Obi-wan. Right now, I am much more foolish than Obi-wan ever was."

"And why's that?" smiled Anakin.

"Because I was foolish enough to help an ingrate like you, that's why."

"And why exactly are you helping me, Jinn? What changed your mind?" asked the young Jedi.

Jinn sighed and looked around the shops and things and said, "I only want what's best for everyone, Anakin. I know having you here with me is wrong, but my stupid heart is telling me that this is right. And even though Obi-wan will likely blow a gasket, I know that my real father would be proud that I followed my heart."

"And how exactly is Obi-wan like in the future?"

Jinn smiled and said, "Oh, he's pretty much the same but just a bit wiser."

In response, Anakin laughed and replied, "Obi-wan? Even more wise? Is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised, Padawan."

Then the two young men came to a stop in front the familiar junk shop of Watto. And Anakin gave Jinn a weary look before going inside. The interior of the store was just as Anakin remember. The old machinery and spare parts littered the walls and display cases like old mementos of the young Jedi's youth. It was hard not to feel reminiscent of his childhood here where he spent the first few years of his life with his mother working as a lowly slave. It suddenly amazed him just how long he had been away.

Abruptly, Jinn walked over to a bell-chime and signed to the proprietor that there was business. He gave the bell a couple of good rings until the gross blue-bat alien finally flew in and gave a shout, "What the hell do you people want?"

Jinn stepped forward and said, "We are looking for a woman named Skywalker. Is she here?"

The blue-bat rubbed his prickly chin and squinted his yellow eyes in contemplation. "Hm…She's not here. Why do you want her for?"

"Tell, me where my mother is Watto," demanded Anakin.

Watto then turned to face the young Jedi and laughed. "Is that you Ani? I just knew it had to be you. My you got big. Haha! I knew you'd be a Jedi. How have you been, boy?"

"Watto, where's Shmi?"

The little blue-bat alien then shrugged his shoulders and replied, "She's not here. I sold her to a moister farmer a while back, name's Lars. He lives near Ancherhead."

Anakin couldn't believe his ears. He shouted, "You sold her! Why?"

"It's not that bad. That Lars did good by her. He freed her and married her. Now, they live happy in a run down moister farm."

Anakin was stunned. His mother was free and married? Hadn't she needed him to save her at all? Was all his training to be a Jedi in vain? He remembered as a child that he would promise to come back as a Jedi and free all the people from slavery. He was supposed to be the hero and rescue his mother. But, now he heard that she had moved on. She had a new life of her own. She didn't need him anymore. She didn't need a son who abandoned her and forgotten all about her when he was sent away.

Suddenly, the young Jedi felt Jinn placed his hand on his shoulder and was now guiding them both towards the exit. The young warrior gave Watto a bow and said, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Watto. It is greatly appreciated."

When the two men made it back on the streets, Jinn maneuvered Anakin to sit down under the shade and sat next to him. The amber-eyed man sighed and said, "Well, that was interesting. I suppose we'll need to get a hold of some transport and some directions to this Ancherhead place. Have you got any currency? I'm sorry to sound like a cheapskate, but I normally get by pretty well on my reputation."

Meanwhile, Anakin gazed out unseeing and said, "I don't understand. She was supposed to be here and I was supposed to rescue her. I was supposed to be a hero. She doesn't need me. She doesn't deserve a son who abandoned her. What kind of person am I to forget my own mother?"

In reply, Jinn paused and looked at the grief stricken young man for a moment until he finally burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to cover his mouth. "Oh, my god! Do you hear yourself? Here you are worried about being a hero and rescuing your mother when you ought to be happy that she's ok. Aren't you glad your mother's fine?"

"Of course, I'm happy she's fine. But she doesn't need me, Jinn. I failed her."

Jinn then got up and shook his head in disbelief. "You, young Skywalker are by far one of the most childish people I have ever met. Didn't the Jedi teach you that things just happen and you must except them for what they are?"

"Yes, but—"

"No!" shouted Jinn. He then raised his hand and clutched the black blade at his belt. "No. Anakin. You will listen. And you will listen well. You can't control everything. Things will not always happen like you planned out. It's rather disappointing, I know, but that's reality. Please, just be happy with what you do have. You've got your health, you've got an occupation, you've got a Master, you've got a mother and now—wonderful you, you've got a step-father too. Now, count your blessings so we can find _my_ mother and slay the Sith. I've no time for your petty insecurities."

**Location: Lar's farm**

With a little haggling and Force-suggestion, Anakin and Jinn were able to reach the Lar's farm without any problem and the two Jedi now stood facing the front door of the modest family home.

"Well?" said Jinn. "Aren't you going to knock?"

Anakin gave the warrior a brooding glance and knocked on the door and after a few minutes a man opened the door and gave the two Jedi a curious stare.

"What do you want?" asked the farmer.

However, Anakin was hesitant to speak and nervously kept silent. Jinn noted that the young man seemed withdrawn and he then took a step forward and held out his hand. "Greetings, Mr. Lars. I'm Master Jinn and this is my friend, Anakin Skywalker. We were wondering if we may speak with your wife?"

Cliegg Lars gave Jinn a suspicious look, but shook the Master's hand anyway. He then turned and studied Anakin. "You're name's Skywalker?"

Anakin bowed his head and replied, "Yes, sir. Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Shmi is my mother. May I see her?"

Cliegg widen his eyes in shock. "You're Shmi's little Ani? Really? Well, come on in, son." He then called back into the house loudly, "Shmi! Shmi! Come quick. We've got visitors."

"What's with all the shouting, Cliegg? I'm not like I'm deaf. Oh! Oh, my Lord! Is that you, Ani? Is it really you?"

Anakin then saw a middle aged woman with lightly graying hair walk towards them and suddenly rushed forward and embraced him into a hug. Anakin wrapped his arms around his mother and felt tears flowing from his eyes. Force! It was just so wonderful. He had so longed to be with his mother again that the reality of it seemed like a dream come true.

The young Jedi closed his eyes and relished her embrace and somehow felt more complete then he could possible image. At last, he felt like he was home. He finally felt safe. He felt like he belonged.

Then, Shmi pulled back and gave his a kiss and framed his face with her hands. "Oh, my Ani. How handsome you're grown. I'm so glad you grew up to be so well."

"Mother—"

"Oh, and this must be your Master. Thank you, Master Kenobi for looking after my son. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"Mother, he's—"

"Yes, your right, Ani. Where are my manners? Please, do come in. I'm sure you're all thirsty from being out in the sun. Please, come and sit down. I'll get you all a drink of water."

Shmi then led the men inside to a seating room and then retreated into a kitchen to fetch the drinks. Meanwhile, Cliegg and his son Own came to sit with Anakin and Jinn.

"It's good to know that the boy is going all right, Master Kenobi," said Cliegg.

Anakin shook his head. "No, you've got it all wrong. He's not my Master. Jinn is a friend. I came to see you all because I wanted to know how my mother was doing while I was away."

"I thought the Jedi don't allow visits with their families. Why are the two of you here?"

Jinn replied, "We are on a mission to track a terrorist, but I felt as Anakin's friend that he should break his rule of detachment and visit you all as well. Since he left Shmi as a boy, not a day has gone by that he has not thought about her well being. And we cannot even begin to express our thanks that she is well and a member of your family."

It was then that Shmi return with the refreshments and sat down next to her long lost son. She had heard every word and beamed at Anakin with a dazzling smile. She took his hands in her own and stroked his fingers reverently.

"Oh, Ani. I'm glad you've thought of me while you were away, but I want you to think more about yourself. I want you to have all the best things in life. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I wanted to be the one to rescue you, Mother. I wanted to be there for you when you needed me."

Shmi smiled. She could still see the little boy within the man that Anakin had become. She could still see the love and protective care he always tried to give her when he was a child. He had always been her hope when their lives were meek and hard. He was her reason to keep on believing. He was her reason for surviving no matter what.

"You don't need to rescue me anymore, Ani. I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine. I'm happy. And I couldn't be anymore prouder than I am right now that you've grown up to be so strong. To be so brave."

Then, beside Anakin, Jinn swiftly rose to his feet and moved his hand to clutch the handle of the black blade. His knuckles turned white under the pressure of his grip, but he stiffly bowed and said. "Please, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Lars, but I think I need some air."

The young warrior then exited the front door and marched out into the hot dry sands. Jinn felt unhinged listening to Shmi praise her long lost son. He couldn't bear another moment of her motherly words and tender caresses. They reminded him too much of his own mother. It reminded him too much of what was at stake and what he might loose.

And for the life of him, he could not mediate. He could not remain temperate. He could not remain focused at the task at hand. For every time he tried to center his mind and spirit he felt a darkness looming within his heart and cloud his Jedi connection to the Force. It was like some shadow was invading his soul, but he could not bring himself to shut the doors within his psyche. He knew that some part of his mind was open to his mother's ki. He knew that the Sith was tampering with her mind. And he could not let bring himself to leave her alone.

TBC

Thank you **Jedi Angel001** for your review. I'm glad you like Jinn explanation of the Force by the ki. That good and evil don't exist, by choices do. I got the idea from the concept of "chi" or inner strength in kung fu. That there is yin and yang energy. And that people are more moved by will than magic forces in destiny. I mean destiny is there, but it isn't the only thing.

This chapter is primarily a way for Anankin to get a bit of prospective. I don't know if he'd eventually become Vador or not, but he has gotten a bit wiser for knowing Jinn. Also, at the end of last chapter, I had Obi say "Thank you, Master Jinn" as a means to thank both Qui-Gon Jinn (for loving him as a son) and Jinn Kenobi (by calling him 'master' and recognizing his authority).

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Out of Time**

**Chapter 13**

"What's wrong with your friend?" asked Cliegg.

"I don't know. Something isn't right," said the young Jedi.

Shmi then turned to Anakin and said, "He seemed very tense, Ani. He kept holding onto that sword."

"The sword?… Oh, Force! The sword," Anakin then rose from his seat and turned to follow the young warrior out the door.

Shmi walked with Anakin to the threshold and asked, "Ani, what's wrong?"

"I've been so insensitive Mother, Jinn's own mother is missing and I said I'd help him find her, but seeing us together must be getting to him. He's having a hard time staying calm."

"Oh, Ani. I'm sorry to hear that. I can understand if he's upset."

"No, you don't understand, Mother. Jinn a trained warrior. He's a master. He shouldn't have so much trouble maintaining his control."

Anakin then ran out into the hot dunes and shielded his eyes and scanned the horizon until he spotted Jinn standing several feet away. And in the swirling heat wave he saw the warrior collapse onto his knees and the Padawan began to panic. He broke into a run to reach him because he feared that something serious had happened.

When Anakin finally got to Jinn's side he heard him speaking softly to himself like he was in a trance. He didn't register his presence beside him at all. Tentatively, Anakin placed his hand on the young Master's shoulder and called his name.

"Jinn? Jinn, can you hear me? Jinn, what's wrong?"

However, the warrior did not reply, but kept chanting and Anakin kneeled down on one knee to hear what he was saying. And when he did hear the words, he was taken by surprise.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

_... _

_I give my word to thee, for my pledge is my bond, _

_I give my sword to thee, for my will is my valor,_

_I give my life to thee, for my essence is of dust._

Over and over again, Jinn recited the Jedi Code and the Clan Pledge in order to center his mind and clear his thoughts. He tried with all his might to drive the Darkness from his being while remaining linked to Lady Thrice, but he felt the connection was weakening—the bridge in his psyche was fading. And then like a rubber band pulled to tight, the connection snapped and he find he felt completely alone.

"NO!" shouted Jinn. The warrior then rose up from the sands and gazed across the twin suns sky. "No, this can't be happening. She can't be gone!"

Anakin then grabbed Jinn by the shoulders and then framed the young Master's head with his hands. "Jinn! Calm down. Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Mother! Her connect to the Force has been cut from my mind. Darkness has taken her over. She is now completely emerged with the ki."

The young Jedi frowned and replied, "I don't understand. What does that mean, Jinn?"

Jinn then broke free from Anakin's hold and took a few steps away. "I don't know. I don't know what it means, but there is Darkness all around her. We have to find her, Anakin. We must find her soon."

**Location: a spaceship approaching Tatooine**

Obi-wan could not believe that Anakin would go against his command. How could he completely disregard his own Master? How could he just ignore his training? It had to be that Jinn's fault. He might have traded words with the boy. For after all, he did voice is opposition. Jinn might have done him the courtesy of questioning his actions behind closed doors, but the fact remained he did not agree.

The young warrior had too much spirit to near such an impressionable Padawan like Anakin. He was liable to feed into his liberal ways and deviate from the Code. And Obi-wan could not fail him. He promised his former Master. He promised to train the Chosen One and he had come to believe that Anakin's role in the galaxy was far greater than he could have ever imagine.

And no matter how much Obi-wan sympathized with Jinn's and Anakin's common objective, he could not stray from the path. He had to remain detached.

Once Obi-wan arrived on Tatooine he groaned and felt the hot air bellow around him and swirl in the air. The sudden sounds of the vile locals and unsavory cutthroats made him feel so unclean. And as far was he could see not much had changed since had had last been here nearly 10 years ago during the incident with the Trade Federation and the Naboo. A flood of memories came rushing by him. His time as Qui-Gon's Padwan. His first meeting with Anakin and the young Queen. His encounter with the Sith, Darth Maul. It was a wonder he didn't care for the barren place.

Then, like a small tug in the back of his mind, Obi-wan felt Anakin's presence in the Force and knew that the young man was near. The Jedi Master damped his aura in the Force to conceal he's location to his apprentice and then moved swiftly to track him down. He would make sure that he have no where to hide.

Meanwhile, since leaving the Lar's home, Anakin and Jinn had been investigating every connection they could find on the Sith and his whereabouts. They talked with ever crime lord and bounty hunter than could get their hands on to drag out any information they could and Anakin was surprised at the levels of manipulation and intimidation Jinn was willing to go in order to get what he wanted. For one thing, Jinn had no worries at all about abusing his power of Force mind-tricks and the other was he had no disdain for using violence. Though, the most shocking thing Anakin saw Jinn do was use his powers of charm to woo the information he wanted out of women. The young warrior behaved like a paid escort.

And unfortunately, it was during one of these wooing interrogations that Obi-wan happened to find Anakin and Jinn. An alien blue beauty was seated on Jinn's lap and draped all over his frame. She was playfully twirling his reddish brown hair at the nape of his neck and whispering all her boss' plans and business associates into his ear like she was drugged.

Anakin was so happy he hadn't gotten himself involved in _those_ types of interrogations or he was positive Obi-wan would have absolutely exploded. Nervously, the Padawan turned to look at Jinn and saw him actually blush for the first time and he quickly removed the alien woman from his lap. Obi-wan then signaled for the two young men to follow and Jinn swiftly straightened up and vacated the club.

Once outside, Obi-wan roared, "What the hell were you two doing?"

"We were investigating, Master," replied Anakin.

"Oh, is that what they call it these days? Really, Anakin how could you have disobeyed me? I told you, you could not go after your mother and here I find you in a den of low lives. I thought you knew better than that."

Anakin bowed his head and shot Jinn a weary glance, but the warrior didn't speak. Instead, he was Jinn close his eyes and take in several calm breaths before he slowly began humming.

"Anakin!" shouted Obi-wan. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry. I promise not to disobey you again."

"Good. But, this behave will not go unpunished. And as for you, Jinn I can't even begin to express how reckless you're being. Not only have you endangered my Padwan, you have also exposed him to all—"

Then, as lightly as a feather, Jinn placed his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and instantly brought the Jedi Master to the brink of stillness and tranquility. And like a fire extinguisher snuffing out a flame, Obi-wan's anger dissipated was replaced with feelings of bliss. Obi-wan felt completely defenseless against the sudden embrace of serenity that he let it utterly consume him and sing in his mind's eye. In fact, he even closed his real eyes as well, but as he listened on he realized that the melody was not as strong as it had once been before. Somehow the allure wasn't as mystifying. Somehow the longing wasn't as strong. Yet, it was still quite lovely and peace still permeated his spirit until finally Jinn removed his hand and gradually the world began to return to his senses.

Cautiously, Anakin called to him, "Master? Master are you all right?"

Slowly and reluctantly, Obi-wan responded by opening his azure-gray eyes and turned to face Jinn. "I really should be angry at you for forcing me into a state of calm, but I'm not. But don't think that this gets you off the hook. We will have to talk about this, but at a later time. Right now, what I want to know is what's been happening and why that woman was all over you?"

Jinn said, "Anakin and I went to see his mother. She is doing well. She is now liberated and married to a moister farmer named Lars. However, during our visit I discovered that my inability to center and mediate was not due to stress, but because Lady Thrice was being manipulated by the Sith. It was when our connection severed that I realized that she had been overwhelmed by the Darkness. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm more focused. After we left the Lars' farm, I decided to investigate any leads I could find on the Sith's hideout. I have found some clues, but my feelings tell me that she is close by."

The warrior then flushed a bit and added, "And as for my compromising situation—well, let's just say when conducting an interrogation is always best to use honey rather than vinegar."

"Well," said Obi-wan—"What do you suggest we do now?"

"I think we should go to Mustafar," said Jinn. "I have a feeling Lady Thrice will be there."

**Location: Mustafar**

Once the three Jedi exited their ship and took in the volcano's planet's atmosphere, Anakin noted that Jinn and Obi-wan regarded the world with the same look of dislike.

"Force, its like stepping out the frying pan and right into the fire," said Jinn.

"What now, Jinn?" asked Anakin.

"Now, we follow the information I got from those criminals back on Tatooine. They said that someone recently order a rare item from Jabba the Hutt. Apparently, somebody wanted to get their hands on a Force-inhibitor without a lot of questions being asked. But, the buyer was said to be very specific, that it be modified to contain electric atomic energy and have a strong damper field as well. I don't know if that sort of contraption could hold Lady Thrice, but I'm sure it would give her trouble. Come on, let's check the main facility."

"I think we should split up so we can cover more ground," said Obi-wan.

Jinn nodded his head. "I agree. This place is too big. But, I think Anakin should stay with you and I'll go alone."

Anakin replied, "What? I can take care of myself. I'm strong enough to take on the Sith."

Jinn smiled at the Padawan and said, "Yes, you're strong, but experience over strength is a better weapon any day, Anakin."

"Hey, don't go all Master-mode on me, Jinn. I don't need a lecture. I already have one Master Kenobi, I don't need two."

In response, Jinn raised an eyebrow and replied, "And here I thought we were bonding."

Obi-wan glanced at the two young men and sighed. Why did they have to be so talkative on a dangerous mission? Didn't they take things seriously? However, Obi-wan did agree with Jinn that Anakin should stay by his side. There was really no telling what the Sith was planning. And frankly, he's intuition was telling him that things might get bad very soon. And Obi-wan's view on his intuition had forever changed since the incident on Coruscant.

"Ok, children. Please behave. Come on, Anakin. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

As Obi-wan and Anakin wondered inside one of the large thermal power plants they started to strike up a conversation as no one was listening in the primarily droid run factory.

"Master, Jinn is nothing like you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's reckless and he some times acts like he doesn't care about anyone or anything thing. He doesn't act like a real Jedi at all."

"He's not from our time, Anakin."

"I know that, but other times he's so—so—"

Obi-wan sighed and said, "Anakin, you mustn't let your personal dislike for the man discourage you from focusing on the present."

"No, that's not it, Obi-wan. I don't dislike, Jinn. I do like him."

"What? So, what's the problem?"

Anakin then paused and took in a deep breath and said, "I don't understand him, Master. He's like a walking contradiction. How can a man have so little regard for the rules and yet be so respectful? How can he be both independent, yet dependent on others at the same time? How can he be a servant of the Light yet let the Darkness inside him? Master, I don't know how he does it. I know he's supposed to be your son, but he's so different and, that for some reason I can't help wanting to be like him. Jinn seems to have it all, Obi-wan."

In response, Obi-wan smiled and replied, "Yes, Jinn confuses me too some times. He's balance with the Force is quite unique. But I know in his heart, he is truly a good person and I know he cares for you, Anakin."

"How do you know that?"

"When he wanted to speak to me privately before you two left, he came to ask me to let you go see your mother. He said he'd respect my judgment when I told him no, but he went off anyway so obviously the man let his heart rule over his head. I have a feeling Jinn normally isn't the type of person to go back on his word without a reason. And he and Lady Thrice are normally very up front when it comes to breaking the rules."

"I hope she's all right, Master."

Obi-wan affectionately placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "So, do I, Anakin."

Yet, at that moment both Anakin and Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the Force and the two rushed apart as a red lightsaber abruptly came crashed down between them and split a support beam in two. Both Jedi then drew their weapons and activated their blades. And as the steel fell away it revealed their attacker's identity.

"Lady Thrice!" shouted Obi-wan. "What are you doing?"

However, the ruby-eyed lady did not reply. Instead she stalked closer to her prey. She was oddly dressed completely in a black body suite with high combat boots. Her signature elegant ebony robe was gone and her usually free flowing inky hair was now tightly bound in a long loose braid. She looked like a perfect Sith, but around her neck hung a Force-inhibitor collar.

"Obi-wan, what do we do?" asked Anakin.

"Remain calm," ordered the Knight. Obi-wan then pointed his saber wards the ground and raised his hand in surrender. "Please listen, Lady Thrice. We mean you no harm. We only want to help you. Please, let me remove that collar from your neck."

Yet, the lady didn't say a word and instead she lunged at Obi-wan and began to battle him with all her might. Anakin feared for his mentor's safety and joined the fight. The two Jedi then dueled with a series of swings and leaps, but they could not seem to find an opening in her defenses.

"Master, how can she fight without the Force?"

"I don't know. It must have something to do with the ki."

However, as the two were speaking, Thrice then reached over and clawed Anakin by the arm and left five finger-shaped burns on his skin. The Padawan cried out in pain and Obi-wan ran up to drive the lady-warrior away.

Meanwhile, high above on a balcony Darth Sidious laughed hideously at the scene before him. "How do you like my new instrument of death, Jedi?"

TBC

Thanks **Jedi Angel001** and **Bekah **for your quick reviews. I wasn't planning on up dating so soon, but my baby (my laptop) caught a virus and up and died on me. I don't know if I can save it, but I was able to save my chapters on a flashdrive and I barrowed my sister's computer instead. Thank god! This up date actually puts me right on the edge of where I've been writing at. I was kind of ahead in my postings. I tend to write up a storm when I'm in the mood, but next chapter is giving me some troubles. I can't seem to think of a twist for the end. I usually love writing a good twist at the end of my stories. Something with a punch! But, I have to think about it. Meanwhile, I really really hope I can work out the kinks in my laptop. So, as of right now I can't say if I'll be as quick as I usually am. Though, don't let that stop you from reviewing. I love reviews. I even like the long rambling ones too.

Please keep reading and writing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Out of Time**

**Chapter 14**

"I will not let you corrupt her, Darth Sidious!" shouted the Knight.

In response, the Sith let loose another cackle and said, "You are too late, Obi-wan. The clan woman makes a lovely Mistress of Darkness. She has so much wrath—so much passion and yet such a discipline drone. She is indeed the perfect tool. It is only fitting that your future bride be your undoing."

Thrice then backhand the Jedi Master across the face and then she tried to spear him through the stomach, but at the last moment he rolled away and Ankain once again countered her blade with his own. Sidious smiled with wicked glee at the warrior woman's strength. He watched her movements like they were a graceful dance for the dark huntress was not only a swordsman, but a brawler as well. Her entire body was a machine made for combat. And like a demoness her body literally burned with a fiery energy that she could not be contained.

It did not take the Dark Mistress long to seriously wound Anakin at the waist and soon the fight came down to just two. Obi-wan then once again tried to reach the lady warrior's mind. He had to try and make her come to her senses.

"Lady Thrice, listen to me! You must stop this! I am not your enemy. I am Obi-wan. Obi-wan Kenobi. You must remember me."

However, the Dark Mistress did not stop. She raised her red lightsaber high over her head and was about to make a forceful blow, but Obi-wan block her swing and shoved her body forward until he pinned her back against a steel beam and trapped her frame with his own.

"Please, Milady. Think of your husband. Think of your beloved, Ben."

At those words, the warrior woman paused in her struggle and looked curiously at the Knight. Tentatively, she asked, "…Ben?"

Hopeful, Obi-wan then lightly rested his forehead on the woman's head and said, "Yes, Ben. Please remember your Ben. Please, don't let the honey of your heart disappear by your fire. Please, my perfect lady."

The warrior woman then turned her head and gazed unseeing into the Knight's pleading azure-gray eyes. The Jedi Master prayed with all his heart that his words would broke through the Dark Lord's spell. He knew that her manipulation would be seen to her as an unforgivable betrayal. To be made the murder of your own happiness would be more terrible than a thousand deaths. It would be a sin against her own heart.

"KILL HIM!" roared the Sith—"Burn him in your fire! Do it now, my daughter!"

The Dark Mistress then reared back her head and smashed it into the Knight's skull and kicked him back to the ground. Sidious laughed triumphantly from his perch and cried, "You cannot break my control, Obi-wan. The Force cannot touch her. And soon, I will be rid of you for once and for all."

The lady warrior then moved to crush the Knight's hand so he could not defend against her strike and used her foot to shove his own lightsaber across the floor. Then, with a breath, she hovered her blade over her victim's heart with her two hands and was about to deliver the killing blow.

In the distance, Anakin tried to move as fast as he could to stop her and shouted an ear-piercing scream of "No!" But, just as the blade was about to meet its mark, her saber was blocked with black steel. And the Dark Mistress came face to face with Master Jinn.

The young warrior saw the Force-inhibitor around his mother' throat and with the aid of the Force he shoved her away. The young Master could not believe that this malicious creature was his beloved mother. Jinn then quickly moved the black blade palm down and leveled it to his head and used it as a spear and launched it at the troublesome collar. The Dark Mistress saw the sword easily and used her lightsaber to knock it away, but as she moved to defect the first attack, Jinn took the opportunity to activate his own lightsaber and rushed to sever the collar in two. And as the collar fell away, Lady Thrice stumbled back and collapsed into a heap.

"Mother!" shouted Jinn.

The young Master then rushed towards his mother's side, but once he collected her off the ground, she shoved her son away and summoned her black blade to her hand. She turned and gave the warrior a deadly glare and slowly stepped backwards towards her Master. And in a flash, the room was suddenly filled with white armored stormtroopers who were all armed and ready for the kill.

Meanwhile, watching from high above, Sidious let loose a laughed and clapped his hands. He was overjoyed. His plans were going so well.

"As you can see, my dear Master Jinn your precious mother is still under my control even without the Force-inhibitor. And while you have all been searching for me, I have been implementing my own plans. For I have already located Palpatine and I have informed him of what will come to pass and your future treachery. The wheels of fortune are now mine! And there is nothing you can do about it. I now have completed all my business here at this time. I will bid you all farewell for in this new future you will all cease to exist."

Darth Sidious then gestured for Thrice to come to his side and with the time-traveling device in hand he had her power it up with the channeled Force of the ki and the two began to glow in a shimming white light.

"Soon I will see the fruits of my labors come to fruition."

"No!" cried Jinn—"I won't let you get away from me again, Sith."

Jinn then ran with all his might to reach the two before they faded into time. Yet, all the while, Obi-wan was trying to do the same exact thing and in the blink of an eye both Jedi Masters were gone.

**Location: A Dark Future**

"Where are we?" asked Obi-wan

Jinn got up from the ground and looked around and saw the tall buildings and near empty skies and streets and tried to see any known landmarks. He thought he knew were they were, but he realized it was somehow off. "I'm sure. I think we're on Coruscant, but I don't see the New Jedi Temple. Some of the landmarks I recognize, but not everything. Where are all the people? Where are the ships?"

Then, suddenly Jinn keeled over in pain and he cried out in agony. Obi-wan quickly came to the young warrior's side and gently sat him back down. "Jinn, are you all right?"

"I don't think so," he panted in reply. "If Sidious did alter the future then we are in a dark time. History has not gone as it did before. I may not even exist." Jinn then grabbed Obi-wan by the shoulder and stared intently into his azure-gray eyes and said, "We must get our hands on that device. We must stop this nightmare from happening."

Obi-wan in response, wrapped his arm around the warrior and gave him a firm nod. "Do not worry, Jinn. We will not fail. I promise you. We will keep our faith."

However, before the Jedi Masters could move an inch they found themselves surrounded by droid-destoryers and stormtroppers from out of nowhere and they were boxed in from all sides. Cautiously, the two men stood and faced their enemies with a weary confidence. They both turned back-to-back and activated their lightsabers and made ready to duel for their lives. Though, surprisingly the troopers gradually parted and created a clearing as their leader came to greet them.

Obi-wan and Jinn were shocked to see that the leader of the troopers was none other than Lady Thrice, but she wasn't dressed like a Sith and she wasn't wearing her typical gowns. Instead, this Thrice was wearing a clan uniform and gazed at the two Jedi without any recognition at all. And the reason why she didn't know them was because she wasn't from Jinn's future. She was a Thrice who only knew of the Dark Future and was the Empire's servant. For she was a Thrice who never trained a clone of Obi-wan Kenobi. She had never set him free. She had never fallen in love and she had never broken her vow to her Master, Lord Blackswan. She was still a servant of the Society and an ally to Emperor Sidious.

"Mother?" queried Jinn.

Thrice gave Jinn a strange look and said, "I am no one's mother, boy. I am Lady Thrice. An ally to the Empire and servant to my Lord Father. I don't know how you got here, but this area is restricted. You are now under arrest for trespassing. Trooper, cuff these men. I will take them in for questioning myself."

"Yes, General Thrice."

The trooper saluted the lady and did as she commanded and confiscated the two lightsabers from the Jedi. Then they were both shoved and made to march to a cell. The cell the two were brought to was found in a large fortress that either Jedi had ever seen. It was massive and imposing against the much smaller Coruscant skyline and the air was saturated with Darkness that it churned Obi-wan's blood cold in his veins.

Once the two Jedi were taken to a cell, they found themselves alone with General Thrice. She ordered the trooper guards to leave and she causally sat down on a stool and crossed her legs and gave the men a sly smile.

"Well, well, Lord Sidious will be pleased to know that I have captured him two Jedi. But, tell me before you die how you came to be here and why?"

In a rush, Jinn stood before the crimson-eyed warrior and shouted, "We are running out of time! I don't have time for these games. I am Jinn. I am your son. I am from a different path in time. A different future you do not know. You must help us. You must believe us. You must help us kill the Sith now before it is too late."

The lady warrior in response sighed to Jinn's passionate plea and turned her head feeling unimpressed and said, "I don't have to do anything you say. Such theatrics are a waste. I want to know your plan, not your wild stories."

Then, Obi-wan came up to the shields and said, "Milady, what Jinn said is the truth. We are not from this time and place. We come from a different future—a one where you find happiness—a one where you know love. Please, I know this is hard for you to believe, but it is the real reason why we are here and if you don't believe us then—then use the ki. Use the ki to sense my auras and know what I say is true."

General Thrice's interests was peeked at the mention of the ki. She slowly rose from her seat and pinned Obi-wan with her ruby gaze. "What do you know of the ki, Jedi?"

Jinn replied, "The ki is the Living Force. It is the energy of all living things. For there is no Darkness and there is no Light. There is only what is and what will be. And I know this Milady because you taught me. You taught me just as your Father taught you because the Creator and the Teacher are one in the same. The song of the world sings to me. The Phoenix burns in my soul. I am a true warrior. I am of the Blackswan clan. My blood is your blood. For I give of thee my soul for my essence is of dust."

The lady soldier was shocked. How could this man quote the last lines of the Blackswan pledge? Only members of the clan could be sworn in with a warrior's vow. In frustration, she began to pace and said, "You are not my Father's creation."

"No," said Jinn—"I am your creation. And I do nothing in conflict with my heart. Can you say the same, Milady? Or are you no better than a drone?"

"Silence!" she roared. "I am not a drone!"

The lady soldier then deactivated the cell door and seized Jinn by the upper arm and pulled him to his feet. She then closed her eyes and tilted her head. She was trying to sense Jinn's aura in the Living Force and when see touched it with her mind's eye. She recoiled with fascination for his presence was so familiar and trusting. And after a moment she released him and then swiftly removed his cuffs and then moved to free Obi-wan.

"I will bring you safely to the Emperor's throne room, but I will not help you any farther."

"Thank you, Milady," said Obi-wan.

However, the lady soldier shook her head and said, "Don't—don't thank me. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know if this is right, but I _will_ do this. And may the heavens forgive me my foolishness too."

Location: The Emperor's throne room

As the three neared the throne room, Jinn was looking pale and sickly and he was in a lot of pain. Obi-wan was concerned for the young man. He was progressing worse and worse as time went by.

"Jinn, are you all right?"

In a labored breath, he answered, "No, I fear I will no longer exist. I think I'll soon fade away."

"No! You mustn't think that way."

Jinn shook his head. "No, it's ok. I can't deny it. It's only the ki and the Force that's keeping me alive. But, please Obi-wan—please listen. When we enter the throne room, I will go and attack the Dark Mistress and the Sith by myself."

Alarmed, Obi-wan replied, "No, Jinn. You can't be serious. You are in no shape to take them on one-on-one let alone both. No, we will do this together."

"NO!" roared Jinn. "No, that will not work. Obi-wan, you must go get the device. You must get the time-travel machine at all cost and use it to go back in time. You must go stop the Sith."

And without any farther thought, Jinn pushed open the doors with all his strength and approached Darth Sidious and the Dark Mistress in long strides. He did not allow the huntress time to react. He could not afford to be merciful or kind. He was running out of time. And with the aid of the Force, Jinn slammed her to a pillar and quickly severed her right arm off at the shoulder with his lightsaber. The demoness screamed in agony and fell to the floor incapacitated. Yet, the warrior did not take even a backward glance and pushed on forward to reach the Sith.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord smiled broadly at the viciousness the young warrior demonstrated. "You have such delicious hate within you, Master Jinn. You have always impressed me."

"It was too easy, Sith," he answered and then Jinn proceeded to attack Darth Sidious head on with several aggressive swings and blows. However, the young warrior wasn't as keen as he could have be and not as fast. He had grown weak since arriving in the Dark Future and Obi-wan knew he would not make it out alive.

Then, suddenly the unthinkable happened and Jinn was speared through the chest with the Sith's red lightsaber. Obi-wan felt all the blood drain from his heart as he saw his would-be son fall victim to the Sith.

"NO!" cried the Knight.

Obi-wan saw Jinn lurch forward into Sidious' form and the heard the demon let loose a horrendous laugh of joy over his victory. The Sith Lord then deactivated his saber and let the young warrior's body fall away onto the polished floor. Obi-wan for a moment felt paralyzed with grief. He shook his head and gazed transfixed on the crumbled form of the once brave knight. A man he hardly knew, but was grown from his own flesh, blood and image. And then mysteriously Obi-wan saw the warrior's body begin to fade and in an instant—he was gone. He didn't even exist at all.

Suddenly, he heard Sidious speak and say, "Don't worry, my dear Obi-wan. Soon you too well join him in death."

Sidious then walked towards the shell-shocked Knight and zapped him violently with Force-lightening from his fingertips and had him withering in pain. Obi-wan was helpless to fight back and he fell down to his knees onto the glassy surface of the throne room floor. He tried desperately to shield his body with his arms from the shocks and bolts, but it was no use. Though, through the screams and torture, Obi-wan heard Thrice's voice speak like she was somewhere far away.

"My Emperor, please allow me to kill Obi-wan with my own hand."

Abruptly, Sidious stopped his attack and turned and gave the Dark Mistress a wide smile. "Yes, that is an excellent idea. I would enjoy it immensely to see Obi-wan be slain by the hands of his would-be bride."

The Sith then signaled for the lady warrior to come forward as he backed away from his prey. And with loud clear steps that rang out in the spaciously throne room, Obi-wan heard her draw near until she stopped and hovered over him. She then summoned her black blade out from her cold dead right hand and had it sail through the air until it landed safe and tightly clutched in her left. And with a face devoid of all emotion, she raised it high above her head and was about to strike the final blow. But just as the Knight closed his eyes to meet his end he heard the sword cut through the air and a painful cry broke the silence.

"TRAITOR!" roared Darth Sidious.

Confused, Obi-wan turned to look and saw the midnight blade sticking out of the Sith Lord's left leg. Thrice then quickly pulled the time-traveling device out from her battle suit and shoved it into the Jedi Master's chest with her blood stained hand.

"There's no time!" she cried. "You must end this before it even begins. You must go back to the beginning!"

Thrice then closed her ruby-eyes and focused all her might to channel the Force-ki and power up the time machine and within a matter of seconds the instrument began to glow a hot white light and gradually it consumed Obi-wan's entire form. Thrice then pulled away from him and watched as his body began to fade.

TBC

Hooray! My baby is saved! (my laptop) My techie friend was able to save its brain. And note be warned, do not for any darn reason download a thing called "Security Tool" it is a hoax. It just wants your money. Do not ever touch it!

And thanks a bunch to my reviews **Jedi Angel001** and **Behak**. You both keep the writing spirit alive. So, as always keep reading and reviewing people. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Out of Time

Chapter 15

**Location: Coruscant, The New Jedi Temple**

When Obi-wan awoken he discovered he was laying somewhere on a landing platform in Coruscant. He sat up off the tar and looked around. It all seemed rather normal. Transports were whizzing by and beings were all going about their business below. It looked like he was home. Tentatively, he placed his hand on his head to shake the dizziness and he saw that the time machine was lying in his lap. Obi-wan picked it up and examined it briefly before stashing it away inside his tunic and then stood up and walked around.

The Jedi Master didn't notice anything out of place and he decided he would try and return back to the Temple. Yet, he couldn't help thinking there should be danger. Didn't Thrice fool the Sith and sent him back to the beginning? Where exactly was this beginning? When exactly was he?

"I wish she'd have been a bit more specific," said the Knight out loud.

Then, unexpectedly a loud crash was heard over on the landing platform next to his and it was then Obi-wan saw them. He saw lock in a battle of wills with the young Darth Sidious was a live and healthy Master Jinn. Obi-wan saw that a stray swing of the Dark Lord's lightsaber had caused a transport to crash land on the platform and that neither Sith nor Jedi seemed to care about the carnage they left in their wake.

Wide eye, Obi-wan shouted, "My god, Jinn!"

The Jedi Master then leaped off the landing platform and onto the roof of a passing transport. He slightly skid off the top but managed to hang on and made his way to the two duelers. Obi-wan then took aim and jumped off the ship and pounced onto the Sith Lord's back.

Meanwhile, Jinn was shocked to see his father appear out of nowhere and onto his enemy. He saw the two men collapse from the momentum of the Jedi's leap and they both fell hard onto the tar. Obi-wan continued to roll a bit farther than the Sith and he scrabbled swiftly to get onto his feet and he then rose and rushed to tackle Sidious.

Obi-wan then shouted, "Jinn, don't use the ki! You must kill him now!"

Jinn then did as he was told and he quickly raised his saber and plunged it into the heart of his foe. The young warrior allowed the laser to burn till he finally deactivated it and simultaneously the two Jedi back away and let their enemy stand alone.

Sidious then slowly looked down at his mortal wound and then lifted his head to lock eyes with his opponent and gave him a look of pure shock. Gradually, he began to speak and he said, "This was not meant to be, Kenobi. This was not meant to be…"

Then, the Dark Lord fell to his knees and then face down into the tar. He was dead.

After Darth Sidious fell dead, Jinn turned away from his victim's form and looked at his father vexed. He didn't expect to see him here. He thought his father would be at the Council organizing the current political events. Though, it wasn't like he wasn't happy to see him. It was just that he thought he'd be somewhere else. Plus, Jinn noticed that his father looked like a mess. It looked like he had the Force beat out of him.

"Father, are you all right?" asked Jinn.

In response, Obi-wan tried to quell the adrenaline he still felt in his veins and focused on the young warrior standing before him. He hadn't had time yet to believe his own eyes. It seemed too good to be true. Jinn was alive. Jinn was not dead.

"Jinn…" said the Knight—"Jinn, you're alive!"

Obi-wan then rushed over in quick strides and gathered the young man into a hug. And softly he said, "Oh, you brave stupid boy! You're alive."

Though, meanwhile Jinn was unnerved by this reaction but nonetheless he affectedly patted his father on the back and startled to laugh. Jinn replied, "Yes—well, that Sith dog wasn't all that bad. I could have handle him on my own, but I do appreciate the help Father, but won't Mother be upset that you are avoiding your Council duties without her?"

Obi-wan then pulled away and said, "I'm not your father, Jinn. I'm Obi-wan."

However, this answer did not compute to the young warrior and he narrowed his eyes said, "Y—Yes, but Obi-wan is also your name Father, so what you just said doesn't make any sense. Are you sure you're all right? Perhaps we should return to the Temple and have a medic check you over just in case. Maybe you bumped your head?"

In response, Obi-wan frowned and replied, "I did not bump my head! I am perfectly fine."

Jinn just groaned and exasperatedly said, "Yes, well you and Mother are always like this. You two could be bleeding to death, but you'd both claim to be just fine. I on the other hand will not be satisfied until you are cleared by a medical-droid. Now, come. We are going to the Temple."

"You are so bossy," whined Obi-wan. "Since when did you start behaving this way?"

Jinn then pulled out his communicator and began to order a transport, but after he made his call he snapped his Comm shut and sighed. He rubbed his chin in thought and replied, "I don't know, Father. It just anyone neglecting their health makes me think about my Padawan. I've been doubting myself since she died. What if I'm not cut out to be a Master? What if I fail?"

Obi-wan was stunned. How could he think that? How could such a brave warrior doubt himself? He has always been so confident. And—Obi-wan then realized he never asked Jinn before if he ever had a Padawan. He just assumed the young Master never had an apprentice. He was so reckless and strong willed he just assumed he never had that kind of responsibility. Obi-wan then felt so ashamed. Back in his own time-line he had accused Jinn of not understanding his relationship with Anakin because he thought he never been a mentor. It was no wonder the young warrior cut him off when they last spoke at the Temple.

"Jinn, don't doubt yourself. Not ever. You are a wise Jedi. And anyone would be lucky to have you for a Master."

Yet, Jinn shook his head and said, "I am no one's Master, Father. I maybe a Jedi, but I think too much like a member of the Clan. I don't think of the students as just students. They are my family, my extended family. I can't help thinking of them as my kin and having a Padawan learner is even worse. Having someone I am directly responsible for—having someone I must train alone—I can't help thinking of them as my own child. And even though they may not be of my blood they are of my heart."

In reply, Obi-wan automatically said, "A Jedi does not have attachments."

And with those words, Jinn stilled and turned to give Jedi Master a curious look. He tilted his head perplexed and said, "That statement is rather hypocritical _if_ you were my father, but now I know you are not."

...

As it turned out the transport ride to the Temple was pretty quick. Obi-wan didn't realize that the large tall domed-topped building he had been fighting in front of was in fact the New Jedi Temple. The structure he saw was very modern and didn't have much decoration like the original building he knew, yet what it lacked in architecture it made up for in serenity and plant life. Obi-wan had never seen so many gardens in his life. The New Temple was practically one big solarium that its abundant organic nature seemed in stark contrast to the over run cityscape that surrounded it. It was like an oasis in the middle of an urban desert.

And as the two men walked inside the main hall, the Knight suddenly noticed a familiar woman standing by a large window. Obi-wan stopped dead in his tracks and saw that it was really her. It was Lady Thrice, but like in the Dark Future she was somehow different. He saw she was dressed in a breathtaking red gown and her inky hair was done in a Naboo style and instead of a sash and belt to fasten her sword, she had her sheath attached to a shoulder strap with a beautiful design. She also looked festive and completely at ease. She somehow seemed to shine.

Then, from the corner of his eye he saw whom she was talking to and froze. For there, standing only about two meters away was _himself_! Force! Obi-wan then quickly ducked by a pillar and spied his future incarnation.

Well, first things first, he looked about the same age though he was supposed to be older. Second, apparently he now dabbled with other color tunic than Jedi standard since he was wearing a matching red sash to the lady's. And third, he didn't seem to care much about public displays of affection since he was outright stroking and caressing the lady's face and hands. Obi-wan saw his future-self whisper sweet nothings into the woman warrior's ear and slowly trail kisses down her pale slender neck. He saw her close her ruby-eyes and softly she began to hum. It was like watching a cat purr in pure contentment.

"My beloved…" she sighed—"Oh, Ben, please let's continue this some other time."

"Promises, promises," replied Ben with a smile. "I sense Jinn is close by, I'm sure you'll forget all about me once he arrives. Children always seem to spoil all our fun and games, Milady. Let us capture our moments while we can."

However, before Ben and Thrice could continue their lovey-dovey moment they heard a loud cough off by the pillar and they both turned to see Jinn and Obi-wan. The couple was simultaneously embraced to get caught and stunned to discover Ben's doppelganger.

Ben shouted, "Jinn! Who is this man? I thought you were on a mission?"

"I was Father. I was hunting the Sith, but don't worry I was able to slay him with this man here. He claims to be you. He said his name is Obi-wan."

"Obi-wan?" said Lady Thrice. "Curious, Lord Blackswan told me he only made two clones of Obi-wan Kenobi. He can't be one of my father's creations."

Obi-wan replied, "I can assure you, Milady I am no clone. I am the original Obi-wan Kenobi. I have time traveled to your future time. I came here to kill the Sith because it was his plan to alter the past."

The lady then stepped forward and drank in the battered Knight's appearance. His outer robe was missing and his tunic was blood stained and torn. He looked like a mess, but she wanted to believe him. She had to confirm if he was being truthful. She then extended her hand and lightly touched his shoulder and felt his aura in the ki.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan felt the lady's presence through his connection to the Force. He felt her probe his mind and analyze his emotions. It was a curious sensation, but it only lasted a few seconds and her search wasn't very deep.

"So, what's the verdict, my dear?" asked Ben.

"He's telling the truth. I sense no deception. He is of the Light. But, my love he is very tired. I think we should take him to the medical ward. Some food and rest before we ask him anymore questions."

Ben nodded his head. "Yes, you're right. Jinn, you and I need to make a report to the Council. They need to know about the Sith. And while we are gone, I want Obi-wan treated by you, my dear and no one else. I think it would be confusing enough with having two of me walking around and I want to avoid explanation until we have the whole story. You should take him to our quarters. He should be safe there."

The lady and young warrior bowed their heads and turned to go. Obi-wan then felt himself being tugged away and he was led by Lady Thrice to an elevator and up they went to a beautiful spacious apartment.

"Why don't you go to the refresher and take a shower while I go get the medical kit. There should be a bathrobe inside you can wear till I got you some clothes."

Obi-wan gave the lady a bow and said, "Thank you, Milady. That sounds like an excellent idea." And Obi-wan couldn't have been more right. After he stripped off his dirty clothes and cleaned up under the hot water he felt a thousand times better to be clean. He let loose a heavy sigh and noticed for the first time all the burns and bruises that he received from his battle with the Dark Mistress and the Sith.

Obi-wan was glad to know that the Dark Mistress hadn't really turned to the Dark Side. He was relieved that the Lady Thrice he had first met still held true to her heart even in the grips of hell. He knew he owed her his life. She had given him the means to put right all that had gone wrong. Yet, he understood that she didn't do it for the sake of the galaxy or for the good of the universe—she had done it simply to save her own happiness—she had done it to save her family.

...

When Obi-wan finally stepped out of the refresher he put on a bathrobe and walked out into the seating room and there he found some strange girl. She looked like a Padawan. She was dressed in an off white tunic and had a practice sword in her hands and was deflecting several shots from a training-probe. She seemed to be doing pretty well and she gave a cheer when the probe signaled she had completed the level.

Obi-wan decided then to make his presence known and said, "Your footwork needs improvement."

The girl then turned around in surprise and dropped her sword. Quickly she bent down to retrieve it and laughed. Obi-wan noticed she had short black hair, blue eyes and a Padawan braid dangling by her right ear. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old and she gave the Knight a smile.

"Oh, hello Father. I didn't know you'd be home yet. How was your day?"

Mentally, Obi-wan was stupefied. He had a daughter? Since when did he have a daughter? And why hadn't Jinn or Thrice ever told him? And just how many children did he have anyway? Yet, as the Jedi Master took in her appearance again he noticed she was really very pretty and she had a vibrant personality. And he realized that her eyes weren't just blue, they were actually azure-gray like his. They seemed to sparkle and shine with her inner joy and innocence.

"Father? Are you ok? You don't look so good. Did you go sparing?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine. But, I'm not your father. I'm—I'm—well it's actually rather complicated."

Then, just at that moment Thrice re-entered the room with the medical kit and Obi-wan rushed over to her side. "Milday, please could you introduce this young woman to me? I don't want to cause any misunderstandings."

Meanwhile, the girl frowned and placed her hands on her hips with annoyance. "Are you two trying to play a trick on me? Mother, what is going on? Did father bump his head or something?"

In response, Thrice laughed and took Obi-wan's hand and sat him down in a chair and opened up the medical kit and removed a jar with an ointment. She carefully took off the lid and placed it in the Knight's hand while she tenderly pulled open his robe. Underneath the fabric was revealed several second-degree lightsaber burns and bruises and when the young woman saw them she gasped and closed her eyes. The girl then rushed to Obi-wan's side and fell down to her knees and collected him into a hug.

"Oh, Father! What happened to you?"

"Kiya! Please, I can't treat those burns if you're all over him," scolded Thrice.

"No, it's perfectly all right, Milady," replied Obi-wan. "Such concern is quite flattering."

In answer, Thrice shook her head. "Yes indeed, but some composure would be even better. Kiya, why don't you go fix our patient something to eat. I won't be long."

The girl then rose from the floor and gave her mother a nod and made her way into the kitchen. Obi-wan followed the girl with his eyes the entire time and he jumped a bit as Thrice applied the cold ointment onto his skin. At his reaction, the lady giggled but continued to work on her treatment.

"Her name is Kiya?"

"Yes, Lady Kiya Kenobi. My second child. My second treasure."

"How many children to you have?"

"I only have two children, Sir Knight," she replied without even looking up.

Thrice finished treating the Knight's chest and looked for any more injuries on his arms and legs and spotted a nasty burn on his upper left arm and she pressed her lips in disdain. Carefully, she dipped her fingers into the cool gel and messaged the ointment into the throbbing wound. Obi-wan hissed with pain, but gradually the hurt disappeared and the injury began to fade. The Knight was very impressed and exclaimed, "Extraordinary!"

"Just a moment, I'm not done yet," said the lady. She then moved her hand onto his forehead and healed away the black and blue he got when the Dark Mistress head-butted him back on Mustafar. Obi-wan never thought in a million years that he'd be sitting unarmed and practically bare under his attacker's care. He'd never been so mothered in his whole life. And how ironic was it that he had met the same woman three times and her name meant three.

"There, all done."

Obi-wan then looked down at his arms and chest and realized the magic ointment had worked like a charm. He was now perfectly healed.

"How—"

"It's the technology from my clan. It's a special artificial plant life my people grow just for healing. And now that you're fine, you can go change. Go to the second door. I've laid out some standard Jedi attire that I'm sure will fit you perfectly. Then, when you are presentable you can have a good meal and we will wait for Ben."

And with those orders, Obi-wan stood up and gave the lady a gallant bow. "As you wish, Milady."

TBC

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I'm glad you found Obi's near death experience so edgy **Jedi Angel001 **and **Bekah**. It's always thrilling when you threaten one of the main character's life. And yeah, I killed off poor Jinn in the last chapter, but as you can see he did make it. All that crap he went through just never happened. Also I thought I'd give Jinn some more background story and added in he used to have a Padawan. But oh my god! It's so hard to think up an ending. I'll try and see if I can keep Anakin's visit to his mamma, but I'm not sure if it's what you'd have in mind. Time travel stories are pretty tricky.

Though, as always please keep reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

Out of Time

Chapter 16

Kiya leaned her head towards her mother without breaking her stare at Obi-wan as she watched him eat. Mesmerized, she said, "Mother—is he really Father from the past?"

"Yes, Kiya," answered the lady patiently. "He is the original Obi-wan Kenobi. You must remember that you're father died once and he was cloned. It shouldn't be so hard thing for you to understand. After all, all your aunts are born from cloned DNA."

"But—but, he looks the same. Shouldn't he look younger if he is younger?"

Thrice sighed and said, "No, Kiya. We are dealing with time travel and two different incarnations. Technically, they are at two different points of time, but they just so happen to look the same. Your father is actually much older than he looks."

"Well, why doesn't Father look like an old man if he is an old man?"

"Your father's DNA has been altered by the clan and he ages much slower than if he were an identical clone. He is no longer an ordinary human. He is Lord Blackswan's creation."

Obi-wan paused eating and exclaimed, "You mean I'm no longer human?"

"You're mostly human."

"Mostly?" questioned the Knight surprised, but then he recalled that Thrice and her people were not human. They just looked human. "Well what else am I? I mean—what else is he?"

The lady frowned and answered; "Ben is part Varian. He has some of my people's DNA. It's what gives him a longer life span. And if you're wondering how long, it's about an average of 200 years."

The Knight was confused and said, "But I thought you were already 200 years old."

"I am. I've been revived several times when my people fought in a civil war. But as long as my mind was saved, I kept my pervious life's memories. This body I have now is about the same age as my husband's. He is about 32 even though he has the memories of someone age 90."

"Yet, your son is about 30 years old. How is that possible?"

At the question, the lady unexpected began to blush and she broke her gaze with the Knight. Subconsciously, she began to twirl her ebony locks and suddenly she looked just as innocent as her daughter. She gave the Jedi Master a shy smile and said, "The Society have fantastic scientist, Obi-wan. They don't need years to grow a clone. It only takes a few weeks to grow one and a few months to train. Ben was fully formed and mature in under a year. In truth, Ben and Jinn are around the same age physical because—well, Jinn is a honeymoon baby."

When Obi-wan realized what she was saying he also flushed. "Oh—well, I understand."

However, Kiya gave the Knight and her mother each a glance and then made a face. "This conversation is getting too private for me. I think I'll go find Jinn and spar. Maybe even Master Skywalker will spar with me too." And with a leap out of her chair, Kiya then dashed towards the door and she was gone.

Obi-wan turned to Thrice and said, "Skywalker? Anakin is here too?"

Yet, it wasn't Thirce who answered the Jedi Master, but Ben. He just arrived and stepped in and replied, "No. Anakin is with the Force. Master Skywalker is his son, Luke Skywalker."

"What? Anakin had a son?" shouted Obi-wan.

"Yes," answered Ben. "He had twins. He married Padme Amidala in secret against the Code and fell to the Dark Side and became a Sith, named Darth Vader. He feared that he would loose Padme and the twins and became Sidious' apprentice. He then murdered younglings at the Temple and burnt it to the ground and dueled with me on Mustafar. I then had the twins separated for their protection against the Sith after Padme's death and had Leia sent to live with Bail and Luke to Tatooine. I watched over Luke for years in exile till I got word that Vader had captured Leia. I went to rescue her and ended up getting murdered by Vader instead. It was after that I was revived and was trained to use the ki by Lady Thrice. The Emperor commissioned me and I was intended to be his new apprentice. However, that plan backfired and I was freed by Thrice and given all my previous life memories and it was my evil double who took my place. I then found Luke and trained him and together we killed the Emperor, my evil twin and liberated the clans from their Master. And then as they say, the rest is history."

At Ben's summary, Obi-wan was floored. He could not believe that Anakin could do such a thing. His own apprentice—his own brother and son had betrayed him—had killed him. It seemed unreal, yet he knew that his other-self wouldn't lie. It had to be true. It had to be the future. It was the isolation and despair that the lady warrior tried to warn him about back in his own time-line. This was the great tragedy she spoke about. This was his future hardship.

Though, as the Knight turned and looked at Ben he realized that he seemed fine. He didn't seem bitter and he didn't seem sad. How could he be so accepting when he had failed?

Ben then sat down next to Lady Thrice and took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Hello, my darling. Do we have any Java juice?"

In reply the lady shook her head and said, "You can't just go drop bombshells on your poor younger-self like that and then go ask for a drink. That's so insensitive."

Ben gave the woman warrior a smile and pleaded to her with his eyes. "Oh please, Milady. I promise to be good."

"Oh, all right. I will go get you both some Java juice."

The lady then left the room and entered the kitchen. The two Jedi Masters were now alone and Ben took the opportunity to give him a serious look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Obi-wan, you must know that even though I have told you what will happen in the future, I cannot allow you to keep this information. I won't risk altering the past. I will make arrangements for you to forget all that you have seen and heard so that you won't be buried with knowing what will come to pass."

The Knight was shocked. "Then why bothering tell me at all?"

Ben sighed and said, "I need you to understand. And I want you to know that no matter how terrible events will play out they can still get a lot worse. You must accept things as they are."

Obi-wan then shot out from his chair and shouted, "No! You can't condemn me to live out such a tragedy. And believe me when I say that I have seen the Dark Future. I have seen the Sith's version of the world. I saw that monster slay poor Jinn. And even though he was fading from existence and his own mother did not even know him—he still continued to fight—he still had faith. I even witnessed Sidious' handiwork as he bent and twisted your lovely wife into a she-devil of Darkness and at the last possible moment she saved me from the hands of death. Force! Those things may not have ever happened, but they happened to me. I remember. I was there and now you say that I must forget—that I must live your life—that that is the right path I must live? Why would you do such a thing?"

Calmly, Ben said, "What I ask of you is not for me, it is for them. It is so that one day I may find my dear lady and someday have Jinn and my sweet Kiya. Don't you see? I would gladly endure any hardship as long as my future with them is secure."

"Ben," called Thrice. She walked back into the den with a tray with two glasses of Java juice and a drink of Nabian wine. She set the cups down onto a table and sighed. "Ben, you shouldn't make our family the only reason why you don't want things to change. It's very narrow minded. It's very selfish."

Ben replied, "I'm surprised, Milady. You are usually more self-serving than I am. And besides, this is a decision I'd rather have with just between me and Obi-wan."

"No, you just think you know what you're doing, but you don't. There is no right answer. There is no right or wrong. You're just justifying yourself. But, it is dangerous to know too much, Obi-wan. And sometimes knowing something won't change a thing at all. You just have to trust that what you are doing is the right thing."

Obi-wan drew in a deep breath and said, "Yes, I suppose you are right, Milady but I have learned so much from my experience. I fear I am no longer the same Jedi I once was. I feel like a better man for knowing you—for knowing you and Jinn. I think I would do things differently than I would have before we met."

Ben smiled at the Knight's words. He then turned and gazed at his lady lovingly and gently reached over to take her hand and gave her palm a kiss. "I know exactly what you mean—but, I will stand firm with my decision. And so my dear, why don't you do the honors?"

Lady Thrice then gave Ben a curious look and then stared at Obi-wan. She paused for a moment, but then realization dawned on her and she gasped. "Oh! You mean you want me to—"

Ben nodded his head in confirmation and said, "Yes, please Milady, with you it will be more pleasant."

Thrice narrowed her eyes and said, "That's awful sneaky, Ben. Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

Thrice then rose from her seat and gave her husband a small bow. "Well, as you wish, my lord."

Meanwhile, the Knight had absolutely no idea of what was going on or what his future-self meant. Though, before he could even ask the lady then leaned over and pressed her head unexpectedly close to Obi-wan's ear. The sudden intimate contact made him jump, but her hand held him still and then softly she began to hum.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed the Knight. "No—please, Milady. That won't be necessary. I can assure you I am completely calm."

Yet, the Jedi Master's pleas were utterly ignored and the ruby-eyed woman continued to serenade her victim. And once again, Obi-wan found himself consumed in the flow of the Living Force. He was completely powerless to resist. He found himself yielding to her song. He unconsciously closed his eyes and he felt himself slowly drifting away. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of love, longing and peace. And then in the mist of tranquility, Obi-wan suddenly realized that these feelings of blissful harmony and heartbreaking desire were actually Lady Thrice's emotions. He suddenly became aware that within her core existed a spirit that lived solely to worship him—to adore him—to love him. And when he felt her devotion it humbled him.

"…Oh, Thrice, how can you see me this way? How can you even contain it? How can you love—"

Though, abruptly Obi-wan felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Obi-wan! Hey, Obi-wan! Wake up already. I thought you said you want to train today?"

Blurry-eyed the Knight opened his eyes and then sat up with a start and looked around him. He discovered he was in his own room. He was back at the Temple. He was back at his own time. What in the Force was going on?

Anakin then sat down in a nearby chair and said, "Jeez Master, did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I what?"

"You talk in your sleep. You kept tossing and turning and moaning some woman's name. 'Rice' something and Milady." Anakin then laughed and said, "I didn't know you had dreams like that Master."

Obi-wan then threw his covers off and sat at the edge of his bed with annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about, Padawan. And besides, I can't seem to remember what I was dreaming about. All I can recall is feeling loved and then feeling like I didn't deserve it."

Anakin narrowed his brow at Obi-wan's explanation, but then lightly shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, like you say Master, dreams will pass in time."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Anakin. Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll join you for that training session."

The young Jedi then got up from the chair and headed for the door. "Ok, Master. I'll meet you at the training room."

In answer, Obi-wan groaned and fell back down onto his bed and sighed. He raised his hands and rubbed his face and said out loud, "I think I'm missing something, but what? What was I dreaming about?"

Force! It was just a stupid dream. Why did he want to remember what it was about anyway? It wasn't like it was important. Though, it felt important—like he needed to know something. Yet, it could very well be just a dirty dream like Anakin suggested. Though, there weren't any ladies he could recall catching his eye recently. No one he'd waste time thinking about anyway.

Obi-wan then rubbed his beard. "Hmmm…Rice? Sounds foreign, but maybe I was just hungry?" The Knight then contemplated his stomach and thought about breakfast. He really needed to get ready, he knew that Anakin wasn't very patient. And with a deep breath, he finally rose and began to dress.

...

When Obi-wan entered the training room he saw Anakin was sparing with another Padawan to kill time while he waited. Obi-wan decided to see how well his apprentice was progressing and settled down to watch. He saw that both students were using lightsaber instead of practice swords because both students were advanced. Obi-wan knew it wouldn't be that long before Anakin became a knight. He was very talented and skilled. He just lacked emotional maturity and still had issues with fear. The Jedi Master was confident with a little more time and effort; his Padawan would soon overcome his problems and become a great Jedi.

However, as the match progressed Obi-wan's attention wondered and he saw another pair of Padawans sparing nearby with practice swords. The two were obviously younger, but very talented. And as they fought something unexpected happened and one of the students lost their sword and it got lodged into a wall. The blade stood erect and unmoved and Obi-wan saw the student had ran over to try and remove it, but as Obi-wan saw this, he suddenly remember something similar happened in his dream.

He remembered seeing a deserted city street and a black sword was sticking out of a steel beam. He recalled seeing a man approach the sword and he pulled it out with ease, yet there was great sadness in him. There was such pain—such grief. Obi-wan tried to recall what this pain was about.

"…Mother" he whispered.

"Hey, Master. Are you ok?" asked Anakin. The Jedi Master then looked up and realized that he didn't even notice his apprentice had walked over.

Obi-wan then gave Anakin a curious look and said, "Do you think about your mother, Anakin?"

Meanwhile, the young Jedi was dismayed. He never in a million years expected Obi-wan to ask him that. "Hum…yeah. I do sometimes. I worry about her. She's all alone on Tatooine. And she's still a slave. But, I know that attachments are forbidden, Master—that I'm not allowed to visit her."

"What does your heart tell you, Anakin?"

Frustrated, Anakin answered, "It tells me I should go rescue her! But, doing that would go against the Code and I don't want to disappoint you, Master. I know you're depending on me—that everyone else is too—that I'm the Chosen One. That attachments lead to the Dark Side."

"I'm not so sure that's the right decision anymore, Anakin."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"I—I had this dream. I dreamt about a knight and his mother. About a warrior whose master was his own heart. Where there is no Sith and there is no Jedi. Where there is no Darkness and there is no Light. Only the Force—and—oh, well never mind. I was just thinking that it maybe too much to ask of you to forget your own mother, Anakin. Maybe you should contact her someday and gain some closure. Something to give you some peace of mind. I think I'll have a word with Master Yoda about it."

Anakin was shocked. "Obi-wan, are you serious?"

"Of course."

"But the Code? The prophecy?"

Obi-wan smiled and said, "So you rather I not ask?"

"NO!" shouted the Padawan. "Please, ask away Master. You know what's best."

The Jedi Master then got up from his seat and patted Anakin on the back and laughed. "I wish you'd agree with me so eagerly all the time, my Padawan. If you did, then we'd never waste our time."

...

The End.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tada! It's finished! I've chosen to go for the open ended ending. So, if you like Ankain than you can imagine that he did get to go see his mamma and if you don't like him, then maybe he never did. And yeah, it isn't an action pack ending, but I really can't think of anything else that would totally alter the SW reality. My story kind of works its way around everything without messing with the original storyline. Personally, I don't like missing-scenes stories. I feel like I'm re-reading the movie when I could just see it again on youtube.

I want to give my special thanks again to **Jedi Angel001**, **Behak** and my newbie reviewer **Moonstar 11**. I love your support and encouragement. And I'm glad you like Kiya Kenobi. She's pretty much just a big go-lucky kid, but trust me, she is fully capable of kicking ass too. I wanted to make sure I gave all the Kenobi kids a personality. It seems kind of pointless to have Obi have a bunch of kids if they didn't really interact with him. And I feel like this is it for my Obi-clone tales. I can't think of much else to write about--maybe something with Kiya, but it seems a bit of a stretch for a SW. Plus, I still hadn't finished my Obidala, "Double Trouble" (x_x) shoot! I've got such a writer's block on that one.

So, please don't be afraid to write me a review. I'd love to get some more! Thank you.


End file.
